Zutara Month 2017
by airiustide
Summary: Prompts from Zutara Month rated K through M(just to be safe).
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Amongst the Fire Lilies**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

It was after his mother left that she appeared in his dreams. A young woman, he had guessed looked about fourteen years of age. Beauty he never laid eyes on not even among the loveliest of women the Fire Nation had to offer. No. No one compared. Her cerulean eyes were what drew him in. They brought him comfort, told him he was safe. Whenever the cruelness of his father or whenever his sister demoralizing him began to weight down on his being, he could always escape to that place.

He would close his eyes and say her name and in a spilt second his dark world began to change into that of a place filled with an endless field of fire lilies going out far beyond what the eye could see and a pair of cerulean eyes.

As years went by he noticed her appearance never changed. But he never questioned it, she was the image of his sanctuary and he didn't want her to change. From the time he was ten years old through the three years he was banished, she would allow him to lay his head on her lap, telling him stories of wherever part of the world she came from or she would listen to his troubles as she combed his hair with her fingers.

Zuko could stay here forever. Reality was just too cruel. He never showed weakness in the real world but for her, his walls would crumble, and his heart would be consumed by a flame he couldn't quite figure out yet.

The days went by and still no sign of the Avatar. Waiting for night to fall proved to be too long and he would force himself to sleep. Even going as far as using medicinal powders and substances to force his body to shut down.

Then he noticed a change in her behavior. She became distant and silent. Her words of encouragement and inviting smile contorted into a face of sheer disappointment.

Not her. Not the only thing in this Agni forsaken world that gave a shit about him besides his uncle. His anger overtook his logic and he claimed a hatred for her in his heart. Her brilliant blue eyes widened. Approaching him for the first time in a matter of weeks, she gripped his hand and the hurt in his heart subsided. Never breaking contact with his eyes, she stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Dumbfounded, yet relieved, he returned the kiss. Zuko always imagined it would be gentle, instead, a spark struck between them. A shock ran through him from the touch of her lips down to the core of his very soul. Then their world, the world in which they shared together for the past six years, shattered like glass and he hadn't seen her since.

The Fire Nation ship had arrived in the South Pole. The air stung his exposed skin and he called the fire within himself to relieve the intensity of the chills running through his body. It had been a week since he last seen her. Looking toward the icy tundra ahead of him, he recalled a place like this being part of one of the many stories she told him in his dreams.

He opened his chapped lips, warmth escaping his mouth, and closing his eyes he whispered her name as the wind carried it away like a sweet prayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Lunar Eclipse**

 **Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. It's been so much fun writing for Zutara month and I'm happy to see others enjoying it as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

 **Warning: Smut (sort of) Rated M**

The Fire Lord was becoming impatient. He was eager to end his meeting as the night rolled in and it was especially nerve wrecking that his advisors were holding it, of all days, well pass the normal time this night. This one night in which he looked forward to the most. The Lunar Eclipse.

One would think it odd how such an occurrence would affect the Fire Lord of all people. But it indeed affected him greatly.

After his last meeting had ended, he took no time to bid his advisors good night. He was in a rush and for what, the passing servants couldn't figure it out.

The Fire Lord's heart raced with such intensity as he weaved around the corners of the palace halls, it felt as though it would fall like a rock into his stomach. He arrived at his bedchambers, pushing open the doors without looking at either of the two guards stationed in the front of it. His room was dark besides the orange glow of the moon descending a stream of light from the balcony to where his bed laid.

He quietly closed the door behind him, casting a quick glance to his right. There she was. Blue eyes narrowed at him, hair wet from the apparent bath she had taken before he had shown up and a red robe on that reached right above her mid-thigh. Zuko gulped down the lump forming in his throat. His lips parted to release a shaky exhale.

Her lips formed a smirk. He knew what that meant.

She rubbed her thighs together and Zuko was sure his limbs were going to give out at the sight of the sleek wetness between them. The waterbender gave him no time to think before she had him on the bed with nothing on but his loincloth. She took her time kissing and teasing every erogenous part of his body she knew would arouse him into submission, from his neck to his hips. Zuko would hiss as her teeth gently scraped the v-line of his pelvic muscles, giggling whenever she made him jerk.

"Am I intimidating you, Lord Zuko?" She teased. Her bottom lip sticking out in a mock pout.

"Not in the least." He grinned.

"Then, I must not be doing my job."

"And what would that be, Lady Katara?"

"Hmm." She tapped her finger on her chin, averting her eyes to the ceiling as though contemplating. Snapping her blue eyes back to his face, orbs darkened with a sly, lust filled aura, her hands crept up his stomach and she jerked her hips forward against his hardened length, eliciting a deep groan from her husband. Bending over him, her hands stopped at his shoulders and her soft breath hit his ear hotly, "To tease every part of you until you beg me to make you come." She lightly licked his lobe.

Zuko shuddered. It was rare for Katara to talk so provocatively but on nights like this he knew she couldn't contain that side of herself for very long.

"Any request before I continue, my lord husband?" she asked as she strapped both his hands to the bed post.

"Yes." He exhaled, relaxing his body after she was done readying him for what she had in store. "Be gentle."

"No promises."


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 :Past Lives**

 **Based off** **A Story For The Sleepless King At Night**

 **Gender Bender**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

The chains she wore scraped painfully against her ankles. Her chestnut hair swayed behind her hips as the guards on either side of her gripped her biceps with enough force to leave bruises. The waterbender looked forward, chin up and back straight. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream but she would not succumb to the cruelty of the Fire Nation.

Her father, an ambassador, was jailed on false accusations of treachery. In exchange for leniency, she was given an offer; Tell a story to put the restless king to sleep or die next to her father. Katara had heard about the sleepless king. Every woman before her who had presented a bedtime story to him and failed to bring him sleep was put to death immediately. The waterbender didn't know what her chances were but she had to do whatever it took to save her father. Even if it cost her, her own life.

"Presenting, Katara, daughter of Ambassador Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe!" A palace servant announced.

The guards brought her into the bedroom, allowing her to kneel before the man who was the cause of so many deaths before leaving them alone together. He was pale. Long black hair spread over his right shoulder, his silk red night robe opened enough to expose his muscular chest, and his fingers were adorned with gold rings and rubies. He had a scar covering the left side of his face, which wouldn't look so bad if he was not eyeing her with a scowl. He laid on his side, head rested on his fist, lying on expensive cushions and soft silk pillows in front of his royal bed. His gold eyes narrowed at her with such disdain. Katara could tell by the dark circles under them that he had not slept well in many years.

She was startled when he tossed a small pink bottle at her. She caught it out of reflex, the chains around her wrist clinked with her movement.

"If you do not believe you are confident enough to accomplish this task, I suggest you do yourself the honor of ending yourself now rather than die by my hands." He said with a bite in his tone.

Katara smiled, setting the potion gently in her lap before opening her mouth to begin the story:

"She was a slave. Drug to a foreign country after her parents sold her off to the Earth Kingdom. She arrived with chains around her wrist and ankles. She was bided for cheap, given the poor girl's looks, but caught the attention of one slave trader. A tall man with brown skin, eyes as blue as the ocean and a smile that softened the hearts of those around him, eyed her with great interest. A birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon sat on the left side of his neck.

The slave girl did not take a liking to the man. Her frail body was weak, but her eyes promised a day in which she would bring an end to him if he so much as considered purchasing her. He bought her, amused by her raw courage and gold eyes.

The gold eyed girl with an ugly scar turned out to be a favorite out of his many slaves. Obtaining a slave from the Fire Nation was rare. The women were known for their dance skills, and every now and then she would be made to present the slave trader's guest with a dance customary of her homeland. Enchanting them as her hips swayed to the music and her hands and feet moved with grace.

She did this for four years. Entertaining the slave trader's guest as she danced, and his blue eyes bore through her with intensity. At the end of every show, she always promised to take his life and he would only respond with a piece of candy and a pat on her head. She would then blush and snatch the morsel from his hand as he shooed her off to bed with a sweet smile.

He was always kind to her. He never touched her or allowed her to be touched besides the occasional pat on the head. But when a government official that came to visit his residence one day, demanded the girl be sent to his room. The slave trader could not refuse, for it would be his head if he did not comply. With a heavy heart he broke the news to his favorite slave and to his surprise, she agreed to do it. 'I will do this for you.' She said, 'Only because I refuse to allow anyone else to kill you besides me.' Her eyes were determined, but he could see them blink in falter.

She did not think how much she would hate the official's touch. He disgusted her. His clammy hands touching her bare skin and she clenched her teeth wishing those pair of hands belonged to someone else. Just before she could fall into a pit of despair as she closed her eyes tights, the sound of gagging caused them to snap open.

There he was. The one she prayed was with her instead. A sword through the throat of the man that made her feel sickened beyond belief.

'I'm sorry.' He sighed, blue eyes darkened with sorrow as he pushed the corpse off the bed. 'I will never allow another man to touch you that way again. Run. You must run, for they will come for me soon.'

She kneeled on the bed, placing a hand on the face of the man she had come to love all these years. 'I told you.' She whispered softly, retrieving the dagger from the night stand. 'Only I can take your life.' He could not hold back a smile from her declaration.

A tear ran down her cheek as he proclaimed his love for her and her, for him. Their hearts rapidly beating in unison as the sound of footsteps hastened to where the lovers held each other for the last time."

Katara stopped abruptly, eyes snapping to the king after she heard the sound of soft breathing. He was stretched out among his cushions and pillows, eyes closed and chest moving gently from his slumber. She sat quietly, listening to the soft sighs of King Zuko. She would not disturb him by moving, so she faded into her own thoughts, brushing the birthmark of a crescent moon on her neck and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He would never remember her.

Even if this was her last lifetime, she would rather spend the rest of it by his side than have many without him.

The curse rung through her mind like a dark demon whispering in her ear and her heart ached from the sorrowful reminder. _Your fates will always be at odds. What is snatched away from one will be bestowed upon the other. When the love of one has the power to right the scale and balance what is lost and gained, will the curse be lifted._

And so, since the beginning of their lifetimes, they were forever known as the boy who was robbed of dreams and the girl to whom dreams were bestowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Enemies to lovers**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

She would eye him from across the temple. Face contorted in disdain and arms crossed. Zuko knew he wasn't on Katara's good side. She made it well known amongst the group that she couldn't stand him. Retorting anything he said. Backlashing at his efforts to get everyone to trust him. It was discouraging. All he wanted was for them to accept him, and as time went by they did. Except Katara.

The memory of when they spoke in the crystal catacombs was still fresh in his mind. She announced how the Fire Nation took her mother and he couldn't help but relate. Hearing his mother being lost to him as well had her silent. But only for a few moments before she was in front of him, holding his gaze with her own. Katara placed her hand gently on his scar. Eyes closed, accepting the gentle touch from the most beautiful girl he had ever encountered. She smelled like rain. That's what stuck with him the most.

What really had his heart going a mile a minute was the kiss she placed on his scarred cheek. Then his mangled ear, then his eyelid. She made him tense and hiss at her ministrations. It was surprising yet overwhelmingly satisfying. Zuko shivered, a cool tremor went through his body and sent tingles on the skin where her lips touched. A low groan left his throat at the feel of her mouth on his.

It was fleeting before the Avatar and his uncle had shown up to rescue them. Even after all that, he betrayed them. Katara more so of all people if not his uncle. He felt ashamed when she wouldn't even bother to hear his plea when he arrived at the Western Air Temple. Zuko couldn't exactly blame her but, Agni, he was giving it his all.

The former prince lied quiet in his room one night after claiming he wasn't feeling well and was heading to bed early. Everyone watched on in concern. He was pretty sure the waterbender was scoffing under her breath and that made him slightly angry. He chose to push his emotions down and just get some sleep.

The sound of footsteps and the creak of his bedroom door made him stir. Zuko had blown his candle out hours ago yet he knew the silhouette of the person standing at his doorway. Her form never left his mind. The small candle she carried with her eccentricated her features, bringing out the glow of her cerulean eyes. He could see disappointment on her face. He could also see a flicker of need.

Zuko wasn't sure what she wanted. Or even himself for that matter. He had thought he found it at home, with Mai. But nothing could compare to the desire he felt for the brown skinned beauty in front of him.

Zuko stood up, eyes scanning her face. Katara blew out the candle, leaving them in total darkness before shutting the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5: Lord and Lady**

 **A/N: I always wanted to write a fic about Katara and Zuko's first born being a waterbender and heir to the Fire Nation throne. It's an interesting setting and I was glad this prompt came up so I could give this drabble a shot. And if you plan on commenting that it's illogical for a waterbender to be Fire Lord, you can keep it to yourself. If it bother's you that much, you can write your own fic. Thanks again for reading so far, I hope you guys have been enjoying it.**

 **Rate K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

"What are you so nervous for?" Katara chuckled at her husband's attempt to straighten his robes. "It's only a coronation. I would assume it's nothing new to you." She stood in front of the Fire Lord, fixing his robes and then reached a hand out to smooth his hair that was pulled in a top knot.

"D-do I seem nervous?" He asked.

"Very much, love." She nodded.

"I know I shouldn't be. I just worry if she's ready." Zuko sighed. He left his wife's arms and made his way to the balcony, watching the palace staff as they rushed around preparing for the evening's ceremony.

"Of course she is, Zuko. We raised her right." Katara went to join him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing tight.

"I know, I know. I just want to protect her."

The Fire Lady smiled gently, cerulean eyes gleaming from the setting sunlight. "We can't always shadow her, she is her own person." Pulling the hand she was holding, Katara turned her husband to face her. "She will be wonderful. She is our daughter and despite her being a waterbender, your people have accepted her since the day she was born. Trust that our daughter will get through this just as you have."

Taking her in his arms, Zuko held his wife tight, kissing the crown of her head. He only ever wanted what was best for his family. Katara gave him a daughter and twin boys. Even though none were firebenders, their twins being non-benders, he was fortunate to have the family he raised with the woman who exchanged vows with forty years ago. He couldn't say his worry would lessen. He would always worry about them, but he knew his wife was right. Kya would get through this. He would make sure of that until the day he took his last breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Constellations**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Katara turned the telescope on her tripod, using the eye piece to better adjust it. She was quite excited to use the gift her father gave her on her eighteenth birthday. When her physics teacher gave her class a project, in which they would work in teams, and document any findings of constellations, she couldn't wait. Striving for straight A's and studying nonstop gave her little time to enjoy it. And what better time to put her favorite hobby to good use. Katara inhaled the smell of ocean, closing her eyes and allowing the sound of waves to overcome her senses.

Unfortunately for her, her partner was none other than Zuko, the school's top jock and most popular student. In fact, she's made plenty of effort to avoid him at all cost. She didn't care much for the group he hung around with that consisted of Azula, Ty Lee and his girlfriend, Mai. No. She just wanted to get through high school peacefully and graduate with honors. This was her senior year and she was excited to make the next step in life.

Turning the focusing knob to her liking, Katara went to sit down on the blanket she spread out on the grass right at the edge of the beach where it met the sand. She sat down in a slump, sighing angrily. Zuko was a half hour late and she was ready to go. She made sure to arrive an hour early to set up, bringing snacks and drinks in a small cooler in case they got hungry. Not that she cared for Zuko's comfort, it was only just in case.

A pair of footsteps stirred her from her thoughts and she jerked her head around to catch Zuko walking in her direction, mumbling under his breath. Katara huffed at his tardiness. "You're late." She commented.

Zuko slid his hand over his face and groaned. "Yeah. I know. Look, I'm sorry."

She eyed him from head to toe, stopping to scan his face. He looked exhausted and pale. "You okay?" She asked, little concern in her voice.

Zuko caught onto her tone and frowned. "Peachy."

"Good. That means we can get started." Katara wasn't unaware of the inaudible mock he made of her words. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could go home, and she could spend the rest her Friday night alone with the stars.

Zuko sat next to her, eyeing her as she pulled out a tablet from her bookbag and used the stylus to write some notes. He felt like an idiot for not coming prepared but it all slipped his mind when another argument with Mai about something absolutely petty came rearing its ugly head. Nothing satisfied her. Even after two years together, the arguments only escalated. Resulting in numerous breakups and mental frustration. Mai claimed she was through with him for the hundredth time and to be honest, he didn't really care if it was. "I, uh, didn't bring anything." He admitted.

Katara averted her eyes back to him, knitting her brow but went to grab a notebook and pen to let him borrow. "I got extra." She said.

Zuko always knew Katara was an overachiever. She was talked about from time to time among his group of friends. The hottie, Katara, a 'Miss Goody Goody' who wouldn't allow a single man near her. He knew it was only because she turned them down viciously. Making any boy asking her out to leave with his tail tucked between his legs. Zuko actually found her amusing. He wouldn't have minded approaching her years ago, but she always gave off a 'stay away' aura. Zuko wasn't the type to invade someone's space uninvited, therefore their years in high school together made them never cross paths. He leaned back, palms placed on the ground, looking over at the cooler next to her. "Those beers in there?" he asked, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Sorry, this isn't some party. We're here to work." She bit.

"Geez, I was just trying to lighten the mood." He raised his hands up in surrender.

Katara sighed softly. "I'm sorry. Uh…let's see what we could find." They both got up to stand in front of the telescope. Katara brushed sand off her lap. "You wanna look or document?"

"Might wanna look. You seem better at this than I am."

Katara nodded, leaning into the eyepiece. She moved the telescope facing southeast of the clear skies, hoping to catch something. She figured it would take a bit to find anything good.

"What exactly are you hoping to find tonight?" Zuko asked, trying to make small talk.

"Mmm." She hummed. "I was hoping to find something from the Chinese constellations. Maybe Grus or Pavo. Their both known for being found in the southern sky."

"You sure know a lot about stars." Zuko said, hoping it sounded like a compliment. He seemed pleased when she stood up to look at him with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"I don't know much." She replied, pursing her lips. Katara bent over again to search the skies. Her breath caught in her throat and she squealed, "I can't believe this!"

"What? What happened?"

"It's a dark cloud!"

"Huh?"

She gestured him over with her hand to take a look. Zuko took her place to see what all the excitement was about. "See those dark clouds?" She asked. He nodded. "That is 'the emu in the sky'. The dark areas in the Milky Way is known for making the shapes of animals. Well, at least according to some cultures. The 'emu' being the most famous in Australian Aboriginal astronomy."

Zuko raised his brows. He had never seen anything like it, let alone knew it existed. He always figured astronomy would be boring, but he was overcome by how beautiful and unreal it was. "I never knew how different things were outside of our world." He said.

"Isn't it fascinating?" Katara gave him sweet smile. His heart jumped.

"I can see why you love it so much."

"I do. Very much." Her faced relaxed in contentment. He took in how beautiful she looked when she was calm.

It was Zuko's turn to blush, turning back to the eyepiece, he cleared his throat. "So, um-what else can we find."

Giving him direction, Katara went on to show him more constellations. They found Hydrus (the Water Snake), Phoenix (the Firebird) and even Pavo (the Peacock), among other constellations and some outside the Chinese constellations.

They decided to take a break after some time. Sitting down, Katara handed him a soda out of the cooler. "What'd you think?" She asked.

"Can I be honest?" Zuko scooted closer to her, their knees touching, he was glad she didn't retreat. "This was the most fun I had…well…ever."

"You're joking." Katara chuckled. "You don't have to say it because you're forced to keep me company."

"Why would you say that." His face contorted in confusion. "I didn't think I was forced to do anything, I don't mind hanging out with you."

Katara felt embarrassment heat her cheeks. "Oh, I just thought…I don't know…that you don't like me or something. We've never talked before."

"And that says I dislike you? It's not like I never wanted to talk to you, you just seemed unapproachable."

Katara was surprised. She always had Zuko pegged as egotistical, angry and inconsiderate. But in reality, after spending just a couple hours with him, she had come to learn he was a genuinely nice person. He was polite, thoughtful and a little awkward. She found it kind of cute and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "I wasn't trying to be unapproachable. I guess sometimes I get so caught up in my studies that I forget how much I need to socialize. I should at least spend my last month as a senior doing something exciting."

Zuko laughed. "Maybe I should spend more time looking at the stars." But when he said that, he was staring into her cerulean eyes. They flickered with something he was quite familiar with.

Katara's breath hitched at how his pools of gold pulled her in. She felt she could melt in them all night. She always knew Zuko was handsome, even with his scar. It made him even more intriguing and a part of her thought how nice it would be to get to know him now that they've bonded under the star.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: Forbidden**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

There they were again. Scrutinizing him like some strange creature through the glass imprisonment he was kept in. His gold eyes narrowed at the passing faces of the Earth Kingdom nobles as they 'awed' and cringed at his features. He was the last of the royal family and one with gold eyes at that. There were tales told of how he and his family were descendants of dragons. Hence, their mysteriously beautiful eyes.

When the world became fed up with the 100-year war provoked by the Fire Nation, the remaining nations took a stand. Over throwing the Fire Lord and sentencing him and his daughter, Princess Azula, to their deaths. Zuko was found during his search for the Avatar and was caught and imprisoned. For five years he had been put on display. Encased in a prison filled with gifts and extravagant décor from nobles. No matter how good they treated him, from the food to the expensive gifts he's received, he was still a slave none the less.

Putting aside his family history, he was a rare sight to see these days. His pale skin, strong physique and long black hair attracted many viewers. The firebender's scar being the most famous of his showcase. Disappointment swelled in his chest only to be replaced by sheer anger.

His people were willing to give him up in order to protect themselves from the same fate as the royal family. Once he got word that the sages had signed over his life, after many attempts to escape, he gave up. No one had wanted him. Not his mother, nor father. Not even his own country.

Zuko felt empty. Unwanted. He would easily take his own life if it wasn't for a particular princess that visited him now and then.

Their first encounter was tense. She would bring him many gifts, complimenting him on his beauty, offering him delicious food and treats. He would scowl at her, disgusted with her attempt to be friendly. But as time went by and her one-sided conversations with him finally receivied attention, he yearned for her company.

Katara was married off to a nobleman in Ba Sing Sa when she was sixteen. Although he treated he well, she did not love him. He was a high official for the Earth King, having access to many things. One day, he had taken her to the palace museums where she had come across the Fire Nation man in his encased prison. It was wrong. Katara knew the Fire Nation royal family was horrible for their actions but it was unbelievably immoral for keeping one of them as though they were some sort of prize.

The waterbender's heart broke from the sight of his slumped form and tired eyes. Yet he was beautiful. Even with his scar. And so, she went out of her way, using her husband's privileges, to visit the young man. At first, the firebender was displeased but eventually opened up to her.

"Zuko?" Katara asked him one day. "Do you ever wish to be free?"

He sat silently, slowly chewing the pastries she had brought him, and averted his eyes. "Even if I did manage to escape, where would I go? My own nation sold me out and the others would turn me in as soon as they see my face. If you hadn't noticed, I don't exactly blend in."

Katara frowned. Tears pooling in her eyes. He didn't deserve this. What was worse is that there was nothing either of them could do. The waterbender brought her sleeve to her face to try and hide the hurt in her teary eyes.

Zuko sighed, pursing his lips and walked to the edge of his prison. "Do not cry, love." He said softly. "You are the reason I choose to breathe every day."

"Eventually…" Katara sobbed, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, "eventually my visits will become suspicious. We can't be together like this forever, Zuko!"

He smiled, placing his right hand on the glass. Katara mirrored him with her left. She was right. They had been seeing each other for two years. Sneaking into his prison to be with him. And she had borne him a son and was currently carrying another. He was lucky their first was not a firebender or born with his eyes. But either way, Katara had given him light in all the darkness that surrounded him.

Their affair would be scandalous and eventually come to light once their second was born. Katara had specified some symptoms that lead him to believe that this one was indeed, a firebender. "Even then, as long as I know you and our children are safe, I will be prepared for the consequences."

Those words did not sooth over his lover. They argued that night but eventually she had calmed down and promised to see him in a weeks' time.

Katara could not stand the separation, clinging onto their son for comfort. It wasn't fair, she cried to herself, it wasn't. The child in her belly will soon reveal her affair with the former prince. She hated this. She hated all of it and all she wanted to do right now was slowly sink away from reality until she felt nothing.

The waterbender recalled her firsts with the firebender. From the time his fingertips brushed the inside of her palm to the time his lips parted to meet the kiss she initiated. He set her soul ablaze and she knew no one in this lifetime, or next, could ever make her feel consumed with such passion. Katara's heart ached at the thought of never seeing her lover again.

Her one-year old's cooing brought her out of her stupor. They were both lying on her bed in the separate chambers Katara resided from her husband with her son snuggled up to her chest. Katara felt guilty for her thoughts. Her children would need her now more than ever. She couldn't think this way. As much as she wished there was a way for her and Zuko to be together, the world wouldn't allow it. Zuko would no doubt be punished for violating an official's wife and transferred to a different location. Katara would most likely be put under house arrest for betraying her husband. Indeed, the world was cruel. All she could do at this point, was hold on tight to the precious gifts her forbidden lover had given her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8: Arranged Marriage**

 **Rated M: Smut**

 **A/N: Okay, so this story kind of got away from me. I had no intentions of writing smut or a long ass one shot, due to the fact of how detailed smut can be(at least for me) and I bitched the whole time, at the expense of my boyfriend's suffering, at how long it took to write considering I still have 22 days of prompts I've barely drafted. But screw it, I love Katara being the dominating partner and what's done is done. Enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Fire Nation nobles murmured amongst themselves in the throne room. Eager to see the foreigner that had been betrothed to the current Fire Lord. Many were curious while others expressed their dislike. Having a mere foreign peasant as the Fire Lady was not what they thought would settle the conflictions between the three remaining nations.

Zuko had taken his right to the throne when Ozai had suddenly become ill and passed away. But no one was oblivious to the fact that it was Azula that had been behind her father's death. She was a fierce fighter. Ruthless, merciless and all around sadistic. No one would oppose her usurping the throne. When Zuko returned after seven years of banishment to reclaim his rightful place, Azula stood in his way.

Years of banishment hardened him and strengthened his resolve. The Agni Kai between him and his sister were not an even match. He burned her to a crisp before she could blink. Zuko made it clear that his time away did not soften him in the least. The air around him breathed dominance and even though the sages wanted to refuse him the crown due to his banishment, the awful scene of him killing Azula made them think twice about refusing him.

Many of the Fire Nation citizens expected him to carry out the war just as his forefathers did. Instead, he made peace with the other nations. Shock and distrust shook the nation. While some voiced their opposes, others chose to keep quiet. Zuko was a fierce Fire Lord. In an effort to obtain peace and security for his country as well as maintain a strong relationship with the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, he was to agree to an arranged marriage with one of their own. With that, treaties were made, and trades were offered. To his surprise, he was informed a woman from the Southern Water Tribe had volunteered to marry the new Fire Lord.

Zuko wasn't too pleased with being betrothed to a foreigner. He had to give up any chance with his first love, Mai, but he was aware how political marriage worked. He couldn't allow his country to go through any more turmoil. He agreed, reluctantly.

The throne room became silent as the grand doors opened. Guards standing on either side to properly usher in the future Fire Lady and her maids. The sound of jewelry clinked in the silent room as the brown skinned tribeswoman entered, her bare feet tapping against the marble floor, silver anklets chiming with her movements. She wore a light blue robe with black leggings, chocolate hair pulled up in intricate braids with beads and bone made accessories adorning it. Her hands tucked away in her sleeves and her lower face was covered by a sheer blue veil from her nose down. No one in the Fire Nation had ever laid eyes on such attire. It was exotic and strange.

Zuko sat behind the flames, observing his future bride as she and her maids made to stop at the stairs leading up to where he sat. Iroh, his uncle, stood at the foot, gracing a smile to the young lady. "Fire Lord Zuko!" he announced happily. "I would like to present to you, Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe." The tribeswoman bowed low at the sound of her name as well as her maids, her bracelets sliding down her wrist when she placed her hands on the floor. Sitting up on her knees, the waterbender looked up at the silhouette of her fiancé behind the flames.

"Fire Lord, Zuko." Her voice rung sweetly. "It is an honor to be your bride. I hope with our two nations joined, we will overcome the devastations of the last one hundred years and bring harmony to those of all corners of the world. My loyalty will, from now on, lie with the Fire Nation citizens as much as with my own." With that, she bowed again.

"Rise, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko called, flames flickering higher at his strong voice. "I accept you in my home land. Rise, for you are not to bow to me. In a day's time, you will be Fire lady and my wife. You will stand beside me in order to help govern this nation and secure the trust of all our allies."

Katara nodded in understanding.

"You will be shown to your room. The bride is not to be seen until the time of matrimony. We welcome you to the Fire Nation, Lady Katara." Iroh announced.

The palace's head mistress made her way to Katara, bowing slightly before escorting her out of the room to her bedchambers.

Zuko mentally sighed when her figure turned the corner. This was a lot harder than he expected. He was marrying someone after literally knowing them five minutes. But what was done was done. No other woman from the other nations were willing to take his hand, not even a single noble. It had to be a peasant and a waterbender at that. The Fire Lord would just have to except his options despite his conflictions.

They were married the next day. Zuko wore his royal robes, hair in a topknot and she, her traditional Water Tribe parka with fur. He could see the small beads of sweat trickling down the back of her smooth neck due to the suffocating heat. Zuko was surprised by her attire, especially since it was mid-summer. Apparently, the palace servants offered her something more comfortable, but she refused, claiming she wanted to get married in what she knew would be the last bit of something traditional from her home, even if it wasn't a Water Tribe wedding. The Fire Lord mentally scoffed. _She_ chose to suffer against her better judgement. Not his problem.

Zuko noticed that she was still wearing the veil, and had not yet shown her face. Agni, he hoped she wasn't hideous. He didn't bother to ask why and so, dismissed his curiosity. The sages finalized the ceremony, pronouncing their union official. They both turned to face the crowd that witnessed the union from behind them. They were both made to kneel as the head sage placed a crown in Katara's hair. Standing back up, it was all sealed with a kiss to the waterbender's forehead and claps erupted.

A large feast was thrown in honor of the two. They sat at the end of the grand table of the ball room, legs crossed, food barely touched, and both silent. Neither spoke, watching on as the guest enjoyed the festivities. This felt like the longest day of Zuko's life and his new wife wouldn't even look his way. Which was fine, because he didn't care to conversate with her either.

The reception ended, much to Zuko's relief. Iroh led them to the east wing of the palace where they would spend three days of their honeymoon undisturbed besides the meals that would be sent to their room. "May Agni bless your marriage." Iroh said, a large grin spreading on his humble face as he opened the door to their temporary residence. Bride and groom entered.

It was quite elegant. Candles lit all around the room giving it a romantic setting. A large canopy bed decorated with red and gold pillows sat in the middle of the room. To the right, sat a table filled with fruit, nuts, chocolate, wine and elegant décor. To the left, led to what Zuko assumed was the washroom. The Fire Lord frowned. He had no plans of taking his bride. At least not tonight. A part of him felt self-conscious, and he was pretty sure Katara was too. Their marriage wasn't out of love, so he wouldn't blame her if she chose to wait. There was no pressure to produce an heir at the moment either.

Zuko flicked his wrist after his uncle closed the doors behind them, huffing out a majority of the candles. Katara turned her cerulean eyes to him when she noticed the lighting go down. "Is something wrong, Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked. Those were the first words she had spoken to him since yesterday.

He unwillingly blushed at the sound of her voice. "Um, nothing. I figured you might want to relax."

"Okay…" she said with uncertainty. "What is this?" she asked walking over to the table and pointed to one of the items sitting on it.

"That's chocolate." Zuko answered. He walked over next to her to observe. "It's really good when melted."

"Melted?"

"Like this." He grabbed a small, white porcelain bowl, setting the harden bark into it before placing his hand underneath.

Her eyes widened, blue orbs gleaming at his trick. "Who knew the fire nation had such unique food."

"It's more of a treat than anything else. Something sweet." Zuko explained. "Would you like to try it?"

Katara shook her head. "Not now, husband."

The Fire Lord's heart thumped at the way she called him husband. "Wo-Would you like to take a bath before bed?" his voice cracked.

"I shouldn't." she said.

Zuko shook his head. What was wrong with her, wasn't she sweating under that parka?

A glint sparkled in her eye when she noticed his confused expression and Katara smirked from under her veil. "If I did, then all of this would be a waste." Everything went into slow motion as the Fire Lord watched his new bride remove her gloves and boots and went to unbutton the front of her heavy parka. Zuko felt the wind knock out of him when she let the parka pool at her feet. She was mostly nude. A sheer, white bottom slip with slits stopped a her mid thigh. Her torso, bare, besides the silver jewelry on her wrists and ankles and a necklace with a blue trinket and ribbon. Her dusky nipples were pierced with some type of animal bone. But what really threw Zuko for a loop was his name covered from her fingertips to her mid-biceps and her feet to her ankles with intricate designs spelled in Agnilese. All of which were obviously used with henna.

"Do you not like it?" Katara asked, removing the veil to reveal the sly smirk on her face. "I hope it is not rude of me to stick with some of my homeland's tradition. One of my maids is fluent in your language and was able to write your name properly. Is this the correct way to spell your name, Fire Lord Zuko?" She spread her arms out to display her figure.

Zuko almost choked on his own spit. He had never seen anything like it. He's had his fair share of women while banished. The crew pulling him to brothels several times during their venture. He couldn't say he liked it. It was only meant to relieve temporary stress. "Yes." He croaked. His cheeks turning red. He swallowed, trying to clear his voice so that he wouldn't stutter. "It is…nice."

"Nice?" her brows knitted. Her expression turned to amusement as she caught him staring at her chest. She ran both her hands up and her sides, brushing the back of them pass her breasts, over her shoulders and up her neck. Katara removed the pins from her hair to allow it flow down, flipping her long curls to her front, covering her breasts. "I wasn't trying to go for nice, my Lord."

The tightness in Zuko's pants became uncomfortable and he suddenly became aware of the royal robes weighing down on his person. She was beautiful. Her exotic features were enough to catch anyone's eye but Agni, she was like a goddess the way she walked up to him.

"I must advise you, Fire Lord Zuko…"

"Zuko." He corrected. Katara approached him, sliding her hands over the front of his robes and began to remove them. "Just Zuko…." His jaw clenched as she removed the first layer.

"Zuko…" He liked the way her lips pronounced his name, licking his own in the process. She removed two more layers before gently placing both her hands on his strong, bare chest and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I prefer to be on top."

"Wha-what?" Her bold words had him stammering.

"Do not worry, Zuko. I have my innocence intact."

"How-I mean, why are you acting this way?" He swallowed, adam's apple bobbing from the tingle of her cool touch. His stomach flipped with anticipation from the way she traced her index finger down the middle of his chest, to his stomach while circling every individual ab, stopping at the trail of hair below his belly button that led to his cock.

She laughed at his question, pulling the sash that held his pants in place. "Does being a virgin mean I have to play the blushing bride? One thing you must know about me, Lord Zuko," she let his pants fall on the floor, leaving him in just his loin cloth, and gripped both his ass cheeks. "When I want something, I take it. On the bed!" she demanded, smacking his bottom.

The sudden slap made him jump and against his spite for being told what to do, he did exactly what she asked, sitting on the end of the bed. Excitement about what her next move would be making his heart hammer hard against his chest. He could also hear the blood pumping in his ears.

"Scoot back." Katara ordered, crawling on the bed towards him, stopping when his head met the pillows. She straddled him, setting her clothed sex on top of his, and tied his sash around both his wrist and to the headboard. He didn't expect her to bound him.

"What are you doing, Ka-" Zuko hissed when she jerked her hips forward.

"Making sure you're nice and hard for me when I'm ready to take you. Don't worry, you'll like it." She brushed her nails under his arms, causing Zuko to jerk, more from the slight tickle, and he bucked his hips up. Katara hummed in delight, "Not yet, husband. I will make sure you get plenty of that later."

"How long do you plan on making me wait?" The Fire Lord growled. He only went along with her little game for the sake of relieving the strong arousal she stirred in him. He did not sign up to be tortured.

"Hush." She whispered leaning into him. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and moaned in the most animalistic way, removing his crown and allowing his neck length hair to fall. Zuko's eyes closed tight when they began to play with each other's lips. Mouths opening, tongues rolling. A string of saliva hung between them after they parted. Zuko turned to putty at the sight of her lust filled expression and swollen lips. He wanted to taste them again.

Giving him one last provocative lick to his lips, Katara turned to the table again. "What is that?" she nodded.

It took a bit for Zuko's vision to realign but once it cleared he realized what she was gesturing to. "That's an ostrich-horse feather." He explained, swallowing the moan he almost released when she crawled off him. "They're used for decoration mostly." The Fire Lord's eyes followed her form when she did not respond. Katara crawled off the bed to retrieve the feather, giggling at his widened eyes.

"I believe we can put this to play." The waterbender brushed the feather over her neck to her breast, seductively circling her hardened nipples. "Do you want to play, Zuko?"

Before he could think twice, he nodded eagerly, watching the feather as it traced around her dark areolas. Katara strode over to the bed, straddling her husband again, and gasped when she sat on his lap again. "Zuko!" she exclaimed, the feel of his erected length sent chills up her spine. "Do you want me?" she moaned.

"Yes!" the force she put into rocking her hips into his sent Zuko in a daze. His temperature was rising, and his member was probably purpled at the point. "Agni, yes. I want you, Katara! I want you so bad. I want to ravish you to the point where you can't stop screaming my name!"

Katara gave him mischievous smirk. She looked like a goddess the way she shook her head, flipping her thick curls behind her back. "Not yet." She sung. Zuko felt a cloth cover his eyes, his world going black. His breath hitched, and his muscles tensed at the feel of something ticklish tracings the abs on his stomach. He gasped as it ran over his right nipple. "Now, my Lord, there are a few _tests_ I'd like to administer before we proceed." The bed shifted, a pair of soft legs sat on either side of his face and the scent of her need made the Fire Lord dizzy.

"Taste me, husband." Katara sighed.

Even without his sight, nothing could stop Zuko from burying his face between her legs. She was wet. Sopping. He was relieved to know he wasn't the only one over aroused. He slid his tongue over her clit, circling the knob, then proceeded to suck it, nibbling it with his teeth. Katara bent back slightly to grab his clothed erection. Zuko bucked his hips up, groaning from his throat at the feel of her hand. She stroked him slowly, rotating her hand as she moved up towards the head.

"Ah! Yes. Like th-that…ugh…" Katara readjusted her position, tilting her hips up. Zuko took the hint, snaking his tongue deep inside. She panted his name like a chant, bucking her hips to get a better feel. "Make me come, Zuko. I want you to make me come!" she shouted, tightening the hold on his cock and stroked faster. Her other hand went to grip his hair.

Fuck! The way she was rubbing him, Zuko knew he wasn't going to last. He put more force into claiming her, raising his body temperature to warm his tongue. The way she cried out gave him the confidence to finish her off before he could. Katara screamed in a language Zuko didn't know but he sure as hell understood what it meant by the way her walls contracted around his slick muscle.

The blindfold was removed, allowing the Fire Lord's eyes to drink up the way her cheeks reddened, eyes half lidded with extreme need. "I want you, Zuko." She panted. Katara took off the rest of her attire, carelessly throwing her jewelry over the bed. She yanked his loincloth off aggressively, relieving the strain over his hardened nature. "Mmm, husband." She moaned, licking her lips seductively. "You are ready for me."

"Katara…" Zuko pleaded. Screw his pride, he wanted her. He was on the brink and didn't know how long he could cling on to his sanity if she had him waiting any longer.

The waterbender crawled back over him to set his cock at her entrance. "Are you ready, my Lord?"

He growled in frustration then gasped when her sex slowly swallowed his member. Zuko clenched his teeth, holding his breath from how painfully, yet pleasurably, tight she clung to him. Agni, he wanted to fuck her as hard as he could but Zuko wanted to respect her and go at the pace she was comfortable with. He bit back the thought when she moved up and down on top of him.

"Kat, you're so tight. Fuck, I don't think I will last!" He cried, flames releasing from his parted lips.

A strangled whimper caused Zuko to look at his new wife, his eyes widened at the sight of tears spilling down her cheeks. The waterbender's advances were so unlike a virgin, he almost forgot she was one and despite her eagerness to consummate, she probably didn't realize how painful the first time would be. "Katara, stop."

"No." she sobbed.

"Katara. Please, you're hurting."

"I want this. I want you." She sobbed again.

Zuko licked his dry lips, closing his eyes then opening them, "At least untie me, so I can touch you."

She stopped, surprised by his suggestion but complied.

Once he was loose, after rubbing his sore wrist, he gently brushed his hands over her breast. Lightly twisting the waterbender's dark nipples, gently flicking her piercings, hardening them even further. Katara leaned her head back, moaning at his ministrations. Zuko's touch sent shocks up her body causing her arousal to increase and fluids to seep.

"I want you to feel good, Katara." Zuko whispered. He could feel the goosebumps develop on her skin. "We could do this however you want, for however long you want."

Katara cried his name when he lifted his hips slowly, gently moving in a rhythm he figured would be easier for her. When he felt her relax, she began to meet his thrust. Zuko stilled to allow her to move at her own pace. She leaned into his chest to capture his lips, allowing him to hold her face with both his hands. The waterbender dug her nails into his shoulders, grinding into him with a little more speed when the head of his cock rubbed against the spot she was so eager to relieve.

Zuko moved his hands from her face, making sure not to break the kiss, to take hold of her hips. She was so curvy. Soft. Being surrounded by only fire nation and earth kingdom women, the Fire Lord never encountered a Water Tribe woman. Searching for the Avatar for seven years left no time to truly interact with anyone. While he did travel near the South or North Pole, he never bothered to leave his ship to step foot on their lands if he didn't suspect that the Avatar was nearby.

Now that didn't matter. If she did meet him during that time, she probably would've hated him. He was fortunate she would even marry him at all. Any thought Zuko had of opposing this marriage, fleeted when she first exposed her body and he couldn't help but trace his name written on the inside of her wrist. Without knowing him, she was considerate about what he'd like, and his heart soared at the thought of how much effort she went through to make their consummation enjoyable.

"Katara…" he exhaled, running his hands up and down her chocolate thighs. "You're so beautiful."

The waterbender's eyes widened, a blush coloring her cheeks. "You are too, Zuko." She whispered, smashing her lips with his once again.

He flipped her on her back, keeping them connected, and gently slipped his fingers in her hair. Katara brought her own to his scarred cheek and Zuko made no move to remove it. There was something special about her that the Fire Lord couldn't put his finger on as they stared at each other with raw passion. They had many years together for him to figure that out. Until then, he would gratefully accept her into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9: Tea Shop**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

"Sokka stop!" Zuko seen the young woman snatch her phone back from the boy's hand.

"What?! I was just texting Suki to see how far she is." Sokka argued.

"No! You were sending her dirty texts on my phone, you perv. Just because Dad refused to pay your cell phone bill for failing your courses."

"Come on, Katara, it was a harmless text. No need to get bent over it."

"You know what-" she was interrupted when Zuko approached the table.

"Uh, can I take your orders?" Zuko stammered, trying to contain the blush developing on his cheeks. He was aware of the siblings arguing but figured it was best to cut off their bickering before it got worse. He had hardly conversed with Katara. She had been a customer at his uncle's tea shop for two months. She was there twice a week, working on her studies from the college she attended nearby. Since her first visit, Zuko's eyes always followed her. At first, he was too embarrassed to approach her, his uncle being the one to always take her order.

Iroh was easy going and didn't have a problem initiating conversations with strangers. Katara always enjoyed his uncle's company, sometimes even inviting him to sit with her when the shop wasn't busy. Her laughter was sweet. Zuko couldn't help but be enchanted by her presence. If only he wasn't so hesitant in approaching her.

Now standing in front of her, her brother eyeing him suspiciously, he began to reconsider that choosing now to speak with her was probably not the best time. "Um…" he started, his palms sweating. "Should I c-come back then?"

Katara graced him with a smile and shook her head. "No, Zuko, it's fine." She knows his name!

"W-What can I get you?"

"Get me a bubble tea." Sokka announced, dismissing Katara's glare.

"Surprise me. I enjoy when your uncle makes me different teas to try."

"Sure!" Zuko beamed. He wrote down their orders and made haste to the back of the shop. His uncle had been carefully training him on how to make special brews and he definitely had one in mind that he thought would suit Katara.

Zuko made the siblings orders, striding to their table with pride swelling in his chest. He couldn't wait for Katara to try his tea. He would finally have an excuse to talk to her from here on out.

"Here you go." He laid Sokka's bubble tea in front of him, in which he eagerly swiped to consume the treat at rapid speed, and then gently sat the cup of tea on a saucer for Katara. "Enjoy."

Katara hesitantly brought the tea to her lips, quietly blowing away the steam floating from the cup and took a small sip. Her eyes widened, smacking her lips, and turned her attention to Zuko. "This is amazing."

He blushed, responding with a goofy grin.

"What's in this?" she asked, taking a longer sip.

"Oh, uh, it's actually something I threw together. Cinnamon, honey, orange zest-"

"Almonds?"

"Yeah! Actually it's-" Zuko stopped abruptly when he noticed Katara grab her throat and began to heave. Her brother jumped out of his seat, knocking the chair to the floor behind him and ran around the table to his sister. Sokka snatched her bookbag off the back of her chair and dumped the contents onto the table, grabbing an epipen, and quickly stabbing the injection in Katara's thigh. Zuko ran to her side, rubbing her back to ease her breathing.

The ambulance arrived twenty minutes later and all Zuko could do was stand by feeling like a complete idiot. He had served tea to the girl he was infatuated with and it turned out she was allergic to it. He groaned in frustration and placed his head in his hands. So much for first impressions.

A smack on his left shoulder startled the waiter. "Don't worry, my dude, she still likes ya." Sokka grinned, giving him a few more pats to the shoulder before turning to join his sister in the ambulance to be transported to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10: Spin the Bottle**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Thirteen-year-old Katara couldn't help but smile. Her crush was here. At her brother's birthday party that their parents allowed them to host while they were out. Lucky for her, Sokka had invited him much to her excitement. Originally her brother had argued with their parents about why Katara had to be there, but they would not allow him alone in the house with his friends.

Suki, Toph, Zuko, Aang, Sokka and her all sat in the circle on the floor of their parent's finished basement. Katara embarrassingly sucked her teeth in when she realized her large smile was displaying her braces. Suki and Toph giggled at her obvious display of affection for the boy across the room with a scar on the left side of his face. He was a freshman in high school along with Sokka and Suki and was known to have girls crush on him, much to Zuko's oblivious nature. Katara had known him since her and Sokka were little kids and she still hadn't gotten over how she felt about him since then.

They were playing spin the bottle and Katara was having no luck getting Zuko selected when it was her turn. She had kissed Suki twice, Toph once, and unfortunately her brother (which was on the cheek). She was grateful the bottle hadn't landed on Aang. She was aware of his feelings for her and she didn't want to ruin their friendship by leading him on.

After Toph and Sokka had locked lips and it was Katara's turn, she prayed to the spirits that they would give her this one chance. _Just this once_.

Everything went in slow motion and Katara's breathing picked up. Her eyes widened when they finally _-finally_ -landed on Zuko.

He gave her a forced smile, much to her disappointment but she chose to ignore it, and crawled to the middle, eyes closed, to meet him for a kiss. Katara's heart raced rapidly against her chest and she inhaled deeply as their lips came closer. Just when he met her halfway, only inches apart, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" Sokka announced, jumping up and just then, Zuko turned his head.

"Sweet. I haven't eaten all day." Zuko claimed.

When Zuko turned his head, Katara's puckered lips landed in his hair and she gasped from surprise, mouth opening, and strands of his hair caught in her braces and plucked from his head as he jumped up to follow Sokka up the stairs to meet the pizza guy. Katara spit out the strands, gagging in both disgust and embarrassment.

She couldn't face Zuko the rest of the evening. Discomfiture halting any enjoyment she could have had out of the rest of the evening. They had eaten pizza and played a few games on the console but Katara felt defeated. Not only did she miss out on her kiss, but she also made a complete dork of herself in front of her crush and friends. If there was such a thing as a teenage crisis, this was it.

Everyone else gathered to leave. Hugging the siblings' goodbye and wishing Sokka a happy birthday. Katara gave a small smile but couldn't seem to hold it together. Zuko was the last one to leave, and Sokka gestured to walk him out. Katara sighed, slumping on the couch, arms wrapped around the knees bent to her chest, and flicked the button on the remote to the tv, trying to distract herself from the night's events.

"You go ahead, I gotta talk to your sister a bit." Zuko whispered to his friend.

Sokka shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. See you upstairs."

Katara was startled when Zuko suddenly appeared in front of her. She dropped the remote, fumbling to catch it again, only for it to land on the floor. Zuko slowly reached down to retrieve it, eyes locked on Katara's, and handed her the remote. "I still owe you a kiss, don't I?" He smiled warmly.

Katara's throat went dry and she whimpered as Zuko's lips pressed against hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Behind Gray Clouds: Part 1**

 **Day 11: Painted Lady**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Katara had run away from home without a word after severing her betrothal with Aang. Residing in the Fire Nation under the guise of the Painted Lady, she uses her healing abilities to aid the surrounding villages consumed by a deadly outbreak while also overcoming her own emotional disease inflicted by her previous relationship.**

 **A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, it really keeps me motivated to come up with new ideas. I honestly have been writing fanfiction for over three months now and Zutara month really gave me the chance to work on what genres are my strengths and weaknesses. I look forward to writing all different types of fanfiction and hope that it will bring everyone else just as much enjoyment as it gives me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

The small town by the river was quiet. The faint light of candles lit in the windows of every home caught the woman's attention from a distance. She knew what that meant.

Striding through the fields, her long brown robe dragging behind her, she made her way to the edge of the water. The village was across river and she needed to get to it as soon as possible. Lifting her hands up, Katara bent the water, submerging her feet and allowing it to carry her into the river so she could jet her way across it to her destination.

Her bare feet landed gracefully on the burnt grass. She made her way across to where the villagers resided. Katara quietly observed her surroundings, being careful as not to disturb anyone's slumber. She could smell the sickness in the air but she would not retreat. She was determined to do what she came to do.

Patting the water skin she carried on her hip to confirm it was still at her hip, she flexed her finger preparing it for the intense amount of work that lied ahead. The waterbender knew there would be clean water in every house like they were advised. She was aware of the rumors about her spreading from place to place, making it easier for her to execute her tasks as needed.

Choosing the house closest to her, Katara made her way into the small home, quietly tiptoeing to the room with the lit candle. She pulled the tattered curtain, focusing her sight in the dimly lit room. Her eyes landed on a small figure in a bed. The child turned to their side, coughing uncontrollably but unstirred from their sleep. Katara made her way in, kneeling next to the bed and pulled a bowl on the side of it next to her.

Taking a closer look at the child, the waterbender's heart broke. Seeing someone so small and weak caused her fists to clench. His eyes were swollen black, skin sickly pale and body drenched in sweat. His breathing was raspy, painful moans releasing from his purpled lips.

 _Not now._ Katara thought, willing herself not to cry. _Hold it together._

She bent the water from the bowl and enveloped it around her hand. A faint glow emerged from her hand and she placed it over the poor boy's exposed chest. After half hour or so of putting her focus into healing the child's illness, his breathing became steady and color painted his pale cheeks again.

Satisfied with the progress, Katara stood up, making her way out of the room to the next house. There were many stops she would have to make all through the night. Luckily, the full moon gave her the strength she needed to continue.

 ***break***

Katara stepped through the door of her cabin, swinging it open with a heavy sigh. The sun was starting to rise and she almost didn't make it back in time. The last thing she needed was to be discovered. Tossing her hat and veil to the side, she dragged her aching feet to the bedroom.

After kicking her boots off, Katara pushed the robe from her shoulders, pulling it down and shimmying her hips to get the rest of it off along with her bindings. Standing nude in the center of the room, Katara contemplated crawling into bed or grabbing something to eat. Her stomach growled, revealing the answer she needed. She threw on a pair of brown trousers and a tunic and made her way to the small kitchen. She grabbed an orange, carefully peeling it before using a knife to slice it into wedges.

Cooing, Katara kneeled on one knee. "Come on, sweetie, I know you're hungry."

Crawling from the corner of her living room, a small creature slowly made its way to the kneeling tribeswoman and sniffed the contents in her hand, quietly accepting the treat she was offering.

"There you go, Haku." She encouraged, lightly patting its head. Katara smiled as it happily consumed the fruit. She had found Haku on her travels through the Fire Nation. He was lying in the middle of a forest on the brink of death and she had to shoo away insects and small predators before they completely feasted on the unfortunate creature. She had healed him, unaware of what he was until he was at full health. It turned out he was a dragon. A small one at that and pure white. He had not grown in size since she rescued him a year ago, although it was pretty convenient in caring for him.

Haku would not leave her side since then and Katara enjoyed his company. "At least we're not alone." She commented to her new friend when they found a home to settle into. It was perfect. It was miles away from the nearest town, making it easier to run out in disguise at night without being noticed.

Katara finished eating her fill of the orange and tossed the rest to Haku. She made her way back to her bedroom to get some much-needed rest. Her small friend cuddling up next to her with a groan.

Lying on a sleeping mat with her head on her hands, Katara's mind wondered back to two years ago when she first made her travels through the Fire Nation, disguising herself as the Painted Lady and helping passing villages along the way. She had left her home, her family without so much as a word. It was wrong. She knew that.

Getting together with Aang was supposed to be her happily ever after. Or so she thought. While he spent his time being the Avatar, she spent hers helping rebuild the South Pole but once that was over, there was nothing left. Katara tried to convince Aang to allow her to join him on his journeys but he only turned her down, telling her she no longer needed to worry about such things and should stay put. It made her angry, hurt, and over all, depressed. She would wonder the newly built city like a ghost if she wasn't lying in bed sleeping well into the afternoon. She would hardly eat or speak. It was as though a dark cloud consumed her very being on a day to day basis. Weight loss and swollen eyes left Katara feeling more disgusted and weary.

Things were never the same since she traveled with the gaang in an attempt to defeat the previous Fire Lord. She was happy to be home with Gran Gran, Sokka and her Dad all together but even then, she felt out of place.

There was nothing else to do with her abilities besides teach and heal minor wounds. Day in and day out became a constant blur, nothing changed over the course of three years after the one hundred-year war. Her life revolved around patiently waiting for Aang's visits. It was all she ever looked forward to when nothing else seemed to entice her. Katara was unmotivated, a dull shell of her former self.

Then, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. She received a letter from a small village by the name of Dong Zhou about fifteen miles southeast of Jang Hui, the village she previously aided. They requested her help when their crops and work animals started to parish. A terrible outbreak left villagers starving and sickly. With the illness spreading massively in rural islands of the Fire Nation, it was taking some time for them to receive help. Katara knew the Fire Lord was doing his best to aid all his people, but if this breakout was as bad as the letter made it sound, she had to get to them urgently.

To her surprise, when she presented the letter to her boyfriend, hoping he would support her, Aang claimed her actions weren't needed and that she should, instead, continue staying put until it was time for them to marry.

Katara broke. That was the last straw. She wasn't going to turn her back on people that needed her. She eyed her fiancé with disgust at his suggestion. She ripped the betrothal necklace he gave her on their third-year anniversary off her neck and threw it hard at his chest and tossed him out of her home much to his shock and hurt.

As soon as she could, she ran. The waterbender just couldn't face her family. Too afraid that they might convince her to stay with Aang, and she took the next cargo ship to the Fire Nation.

Katara pursed her lips, the light peeking through the holes of her dark curtains made shapes on the wooden floor of her room. She lightly scratched Haku's back, the creature purring in delight turned on his back so she could rub his full belly.

A hole settled in her stomach at the thought of how worried everyone was about her whereabouts. Katara honestly hadn't slept well in years. As much as she told herself that she had to be here, guilt never ceased to consume her mind almost every day. She loved Aang but as time grew by and she truly took the time to perceive what her life really was like with him, she realized how much he made her feel inferior. As though she had no place other than by his side.

Katara knew she would eventually have to face her family and friends but until she was sure she did her part enough to move on, she would stay put. Her thoughts shifted to the village people she healed last night. It was going to take more than one night to heal them. They needed medicine and they needed it fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Behind Gray Clouds: Part II**

 **Day 12 :** **Blue Spirit**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Zuko takes the initiative to investigate an apparent spirit stealing medicinal supplies from his rescue military. Using the disguise of the Blue Spirit, the Fire Lord sets out to stop the so-called spirit, only to encounter someone from his past.**

 **A/N: For those of you who have read my fanfictions, you'll recognize one of the characters in this story :).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Zuko frowned. One of his generals had just informed him that someone had infiltrated military medicinal supplies when stationed at a nearby town affected by the outbreak that spread across the rural areas of his country two years ago. It took time, but they had managed to contain the outbreak. Getting as many people healed as fast as possible and preventing as many casualties as possible.

But what was strange was that some of the places requesting aid were already healed and disease free. None of the government officials could figure out what was going on. The villagers claiming a spirit had healed their towns. Zuko and his council dismissed it as superstition and assumed the citizens had somehow healed on their own. As time went by and the rumors of a healing spirit spread all the way to the Fire Nation Capital, it became apparent to Zuko that that might not be the case. Something wasn't right.

Making the decision to travel with a group of militaries at his side, Fire Lord Zuko had an airship transport him to a nearby open area not far from the village where the spirit last appeared. Normally he would not participate in such matters, much to his dislike, but with his uncle at the palace and able to manage things in his absence, Zuko took the opportunity to see things through with his own eyes. His council in protest at his declaration when he first announced his plan.

The Fire Lord's dragon was disappointed in not joining his friend on the journey but Zuko had plans to do things discreetly when he arrived and Druk would never allow him to investigate the situation quietly without following him.

Obviously, this so-called spirit was indeed a man. There was no other conclusion and for medicine to suddenly disappear around the same time this spirit showed up out of nowhere was too coincidental. Landing close to the village called Shengyou, Zuko entered the camps where the military set up ready to aid the small village only to find out their services were no longer needed.

"Shin." The Fire Lord greeted his cousin and high general.

"My Lord." Shin smiled, ushering Zuko to one of the tents where the men gathered for council. A large map detailing the outer islands was spread out on a round table, pinpoints of where the 'spirit' apparently had shown up recently. General Shin pointed to an area on the map they were several miles from. "The vigilante was last seen here, Lord Zuko, at Shengyou. The village was gravely ill beforehand, but they claim a spirit had healed them and brought them medicine. The same medicine we carried with us during our travels. The healers had woken four days ago to find half the supply missing."

"How can you be so sure it was a vigilante?" Zuko questioned his general. Shin only smirked, giving his cousin a knowing look and the Fire Lord averted his eyes. His general was not unaware of his masked persona.

"It's quite obvious that this…person is trying to help these villagers. It is not the first time they've gotten away with stealing supplies from both military camps and nearby factories. From what I've learned, they have been appearing through the outer islands on and off for the last two years."

The Fire Lord's eyes widened. That sure was a long time to run around unrevealed. This person seriously was a mastermind in discretion. Lucky for Zuko, so was he.

 ***break***

He was like stealth, sneaking out of the camps and making his way across vast fields towards Shengyou. Broad swords strapped to his back and mask securely strapped to his face. The Blue spirit eventually arrived at his destination, quietly observing his surroundings. He wasn't certain if this 'spirit' would make an appearance that night but Zuko became a man of patience over time, he would wait.

 ***break***

Katara took her time walking up to the village she recently healed and was pleased to see the gifts laid out for the Painted Lady displayed by the river. Normally she was never one to take things from people in exchange for her help. They would often leave food, money and other various gifts. Katara didn't want the currency but considering she was not working and was putting all her time into helping people, making it difficult to obtain a job, she gratefully accepted food to get her and Haku by. Leaving the gifts and money where it sat.

Picking up a basket full of meat, fruit and vegetables, Katara made her way back across the river from the village. She placed an apple in her mouth, sighing in content, when something stirred close by. Stopping in her tracks, Katara quickly darted her eyes in every direction. She swallowed the piece of fruit down, licking her lips and stilling herself.

The waterbender spun when something darted by her and she gasped, dropping the wicker basket on the ground. Someone had spotted her. She was going to have to run.

Making a break for it, Katara ran straight for the cabin. She could hear someone following close behind her with great speed and when she could almost feel the warmth of their presence, she ducked to the left, bending water from the air, and took a stance.

A figure emerged from the darkness of the fields, blue mask grinning at her as though in mock and hands placed on the handle of his broad swords sheathed behind his back.

 _Damn!_ Katara had been able to avoid being seen in her disguise for so long, she most likely let her guard down recently. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Her hands shook anxiously. As little as she was intimated by many people she's faced, there was something unsettling about her new opponent. But that didn't mean she was going to go easy on him.

The masked figure unsheathed his broadswords and shifted his feet in a stance. Taking the hint that he was, indeed, an enemy, Katara growled submerging her arms in water and lifted them high above her head and back down, sending whips at the stranger.

The Blue Spirit wanted to approach her peacefully but when the spirit ducked and took a defensive stance, he knew he would have to use other measures. What he didn't expect was a whip of water coming towards him and he sliced through the water with his broadswords, countering the attack. He didn't want to reveal himself as a firebender and the only way to subdue this person was to come into close contact. His advantage was that not a lot of benders were skilled in hand to hand combat and obviously this woman dressed in a brown robe was a waterbender.

Katara bent the water back, adding it to what she managed to pull from the surrounding grass and lifted it into a wave and sent it roaring at the Blue Spirit only for him to part the waters with a round kick. Every attack she sent only inched him closer and in her desperation, Katara froze his feet to the ground.

The Blue spirit struggled to free himself, looking down then snapping his head back to Katara. Her brow knitted when he cocked his head. Silence hung between them as a light breeze brushed by, and the waterbender shivered at his scrutiny. Using that as an opportunity, Katara turned to run.

Zuko cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have been hesitant but when the wind shifted the spirit's veil, he thought he recognized something. Melting the ice around his feet and sheathing his swords, the Fire Lord darted in her direction. She was a good distance away and Zuko decided to keep it. He slowed down his pace. She had to take refuge eventually.

 ***break***

Katara stormed into the cabin, sweat drenching down her brow, and slammed the door behind her. "Haku!" she called, tone panicked, her small friend hastily coming out from his sleeping spot on the floor to crawl to her. Long, scaly body dancing from side to side like a serpent, Haku followed Katara to the bedroom. She practically ripped the disguise off her body down to her bindings and tossed them into the trunk at the end of her bed. Slamming it shut and locking it tightly before pushing it into the bedroom closet with a heave.

The waterbender was panting rapidly. Wiping the stray hairs that clung to her sweat drenched face and rubbing the makeup off aggressively, Katara rushed out of the room to grab a glass of water. What stopped her in her tracks once she reached the kitchen was the dark figure she had thought she outran. Katara felt her heart tighten and her breath hitch as she brought her hand clenched to her chest. When he took a step forward, she took one back. The palpable tension between the two wouldn't subside and Katara felt as though she was suffocating. It was over. She was caught.

Haku scurried up her leg to reach her shoulders and wrapped around her neck, facing the masked stranger with a large growl, bearing his teeth.

"Katara?" The intruder spoke. He quickly removed his mask to reveal himself and she gasped.

A strangled sob escaped her mouth and Katara ran to the tall figure to wrap her arms around his neck. Haku, startled by the sudden reaction, flew off his friend's shoulder to glide down onto the floor. Zuko caught her, much to his surprise, and almost stumbled backwards when she collided into him. "Zuko…" she whimpered, kissing his scarred cheek over and over. The tears wouldn't stop falling and she clung to him for dear life. It had been so long since she had seen any of her friends. Katara couldn't help the relief washing over her from seeing a familiar face.

Once Katara's sobs died down, Zuko grabbed her shoulders to part their hug. "Kat, what's going on? Where have you been?"

Her wide eyes expressed her exhaustion. The weight of the last several years suddenly lifted off her shoulders and she exhaled a breath of relief.

Zuko placed a gloved hand on her soft cheek as a single tear escaped from her eye and he caught it with a swipe of his thumb. Suddenly the room spun and Haku began to whine. Everything went black.

 ***break***

Katara stirred, arching her back to relieve the ache coursing through it. She smiled faintly at the sunlight poking through her ragged curtain. The smell of breakfast hit her nostrils and she sighed.

She abruptly sat up in her bed with a gasp. Last night's events replayed in her mind. Katara threw the blanket off herself. She stopped to look down when she noticed she was only in her tunic, no trousers. Blushing furiously, the waterbender ran to her dresser to retrieve a pair.

Katara cautiously tiptoed out of the bedroom, slowly turning her head around the corner of the hallway leading into the cabin's kitchen.

In it stood Zuko frying an egg over the stove, Haku staring at Zuko as he whined.

"Okay, buddy, one more but the rest is for your mommy." Zuko grabbed a piece of cooked fish and tossed it in the air for the little dragon to catch. Haku groaned in satisfaction. He halted when he caught Katara peeking around the corner. Quickly swallowing his breakfast, Haku squawked in excitement at seeing his friend finally awake. She smiled, stepping into the kitchen, and stretched out her right arm for him to crawl up. "Morning." Zuko laughed at the scene.

"Morning…" Katara rasped. "How long was I sleep for?"

"Two days." The Fire Lord shrugged, turning back to the meal he was preparing.

"Two days?!" _Impossible._

"You were obviously over exhausted. Which isn't at all surprising since, I would assume, you've been spending your nights healing the sick and stealing from my military supply."

Katara pursed her lips. "Sorry about that…"

Zuko chuckled, setting her meal on a plate and went to hand it to her. "I'm not going to punish you for it. I must say, it's not the method I approve of but I'm sure you have your reasons. Next time, just ask. I wouldn't turn down the help of a master waterbender." He winked.

Her heart jumped. She finally took in Zuko's features. He was now a head taller than her. His long hair was tied in a messy bun and she noticed he was wearing casual civilian attire. He had become so handsome. More so than when they were younger. Katara always found him attractive. She even developed feelings that she had pushed aside for the sake of prioritizing saving the world. Even after, it felt impossible when he had Mai at the time and she assumed her future resided with Aang.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she looked down at her plate. "Thank you, Zuko…"

"Are you sure you're okay, Kat?"

Katara shook her head, setting the plate on the counter. "It's a long story, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

The Fire Lord nodded his head. "Give yourself time. You look like you need it."

Her smile was faint as Katara brushed back a stray lock of hair off his forehead. She gasped as a sudden wave of pain coursed through her head and she lost control of what little strength she had and her knees buckled. Zuko caught her in time, wrapping an arm around her waist before scooping her up in his arms. Haku hurriedly jumped to the Fire Lord's shoulder.

"You need more rest." He stated.

She mumbled a protest, gripping his tunic and burying her face in his warm chest.

The Fire Lord carried his friend back to her bedroom, gently placing her on the sleeping mat. Haku crawled off him to lie at the end of the it at Katara's feet. "I'll get your food." He told her. Before he could make a move to leave, he felt a tug on the sleeve of his tunic.

Katara lifted her eyes to his. "Please don't leave, Zuko. Stay?"

"I'm only-"

"Stay?"

He sighed, worried that she should eat instead but chose to stay. Zuko sat down next to her on the mat.

"Come here, Zuko." Katara whispered, turning on her side towards him and spreading her arms for him to come closer. She knew it was inappropriate, but she didn't care. She missed her friends and family. She missed Zuko, and now that he was here, she wanted to cling on tight to the absence she had in her heart the last two years.

Sliding next to her, Zuko mirrored her on the sleeping mat, staring at her as she looked back at him. He bent his knees when his boots tapped Haku and the small dragon growled in annoyance. "So, uh, nice place?" He started, breaking the awkward silence.

Katara smiled ear to ear. "It's okay. So, either you keep a change of clothes on you when you sneak out in disguise or…"

Zuko looked down at his attire. "Oh. No. While you were sleep, I went back to the military campsite to retrieve some clothes. Don't worry, my cousin's aware of the situation and is covering for me. You remember General Shin?"

Katara cleared her throat as a blush formed on her cheeks, and averted her eyes. "Yeah…"

A pang of jealousy coursed through Zuko but he did not show it. His feelings for Katara never changed, even when she had gone missing. What hurt him the most was how she left without so much as a word. When her father and brother sent a letter saying Katara had ran off and asked if she was with him, his world went cold. Him and Katara had sent letters confiding in one another for years then she suddenly disappeared. At first, he was angry with her for worrying himself and her family. Then, as months went by, concern replaced anger. Seeing her lying in front of him now brought back everything he ever felt for her. They had always been close, even when she was with Aang.

"Zuko…" her quiet voice pulling him from his thoughts. "...If-um-this bothers you, you don't have to lie next to me."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Her cerulean eyes met his gold and her lips slightly parted before she shook her head.

"I assure you it doesn't bother me in the least, Katara. I'm here." The Fire Lord moved in closer to his friend, pressing a hand to her back to flush her body against his. "You can rest. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

Katara closed her eyes, taking in his scent and clung tight to his torso, hands pressed into his back. "I will. I'm just…I'm so tired, Zuko." Zuko hummed close to her ear, the sound of it causing the waterbender's toes to curl. He played with the ends of her hair with one hand while ghosting her exposed arm with the other as she drifted off to sleep once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 13: Crystal Catacombs**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Katara paced back and forth. Her palms sweaty and finger twitching in anticipation. She was anxious. Distraught, pursing her lips so tight she could taste the copper of blood seeping through her cracked, chapped lips. She wasn't so much worried about herself as she was Aang. He needed to learn how to reach the Avatar State and if he knew she was in trouble, it would hinder all the progress they've made over the course of a year.

The waterbender willed herself to calm down. As long as Aang was safe, that was all that mattered. Her life wasn't more important than that of the world's. She knew there was a chance anything could go wrong the first day her and Sokka went to rescue Aang from Zuko. It wasn't easy, but she would have to except that her choices led her here.

Katara snapped her head up when she heard the sound of rock sliding.

"You've got company." A voice rang down.

"Ah!"

Katara gasped when a body fell to the ground. "Zuko!" Her face began to contort but relaxed, wide eyed, when Zuko began to groan and grip his shoulder. Blood soaked through a slit in the sleeve and down his arm, dripping from his hand. "Spirits! What happened?!"

The Fire Nation prince only growled in response as he brought his knees to his chest whilst gripping the sleeve around his wound harder.

Now Katara began to panic. She hadn't a single shred of sympathy for Zuko but she wasn't one to abandon a person in need. Searching around the catacombs for water, Katara found there was none. Maybe if she ventured further, she might find a puddle or something. "I-I'll be back, stay put!" she told him. Jogging towards the back of the catacombs, she thought she heard a strangled chuckle.

It didn't take much time before she came across a large pool of water not far from where they were imprisoned. Her mouth agape in awe at how clear it was and how the crystals reflected beautifully in the pool. Shaking her head, Katara ran back to where Zuko lied.

"Come on," she grunted, lifting his arm over neck, not realizing just how much taller he was than her, "There's a body of water not far from here. I can heal you there."

He tried to remove his arm from around her neck, and she told him to stop when he wouldn't quit squirming. "I don't need your help!" Zuko bit, voice horse. "Let me down!"

"Look, that wound is pretty bad and could very well get infected. There's no telling what they plan on doing with us afterwards and I doubt they care for your wellbeing enough to get you a healer. So, either you let me heal you or you can suffer. And I assure you the latter will be fatal."

Zuko pursed his lips and shut his eyes tight. "Let's get this over with." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Once they reached the pool, Katara carried him into the water. "Remove your robe, I'll need you on your back. Relax, I've got you. The gash on your shoulder is pretty deep."

Zuko complied reluctantly but did as he was told. Katara helped him remove it and his face went flush when the robe brushed over his wound. She could tell he was refraining from expressing his pain. He floated on his back per her instructions and she pulled him further into the pool.

Allowing her hand to glow, Katara gently covered it over the wound. She hissed at how awful it was. She could heal it, but it was so damaged, it would most likely leave a scar.

"Why did they throw you in here?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He only averted his gold eyes to look up at her but didn't respond.

"Let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!" her voice rose. Injured or not, she was angry and yet he still gave her no reply. "You're a terrible person! You know that? Al-" She broke, overwhelmed by the various emotions running through her. "You have no idea what this war has put me through." She sobbed quietly, a tear running down her cheek and landing on Zuko's. "The Fire Nation took my mother away…"

Zuko's heart tightened. He felt the air between them shift from the statement she made about what happened to her mother. That was something the banished prince was all too familiar with. "I'm sorry…That's something we have in common."

They were silent for a moment as Katara allowed his words to sink in.

"I'm sorry I yelled-"

"It doesn't matter!" He snapped.

His tone would've had her ready to drown him but she could clearly see the exhaustion on his face. "It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Zuko closed his eyes, taking in the feel of how her healing patched ever cell of his skin. "My face..."

He felt Katara remove her hand from his newly healed shoulder and gently placed it over his scar. "That's not what I meant…" her voice shook. "In my tribe, a scar is a badge of honor, Zuko. It tells a story. It is not a sign of weakness."

Before Zuko could analyze her words, his breath caught in his throat when he felt something soft brush his scarred cheek. Then another. Then another. Until he felt it on his eyelid. Then his temple. Then stopped at his marred ear. "It's okay to accept that part of yourself. You don't need anyone's approval to be proud of your scar."

Zuko lips parted, opening his eyes and moaned at the feel of Katara's lips on his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 14: Drinking Games- A Tale of the Water Child's Sacrifice ficlet**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Zuko growled in aggravation. His mate had forced him out of their home to a nearby village to retrieve some supplies earlier that day. She had happily found a vendor selling sake and plum wine and gladly purchased the items stating that they needed a little fun lately.

"Is my company not so much to your liking that you would need alcohol substance to ease you through your time with me?" The dragon-god frowned.

"Oh, hush, Zuko. It doesn't hurt to boost things up a bit in our lives. All we do is sit around the volcano all day if we aren't screwing." Katara adjusted on the cushion she was sitting on and pulled two saucers and a bottle out of a basket.

Smoke released from his nostrils and Zuko crossed his arms. "If I recall, that is an activity in which you seemed to enjoy. In fact, just last night y-"

"Geez, Zuko, I'm not saying I dislike it! Besides, we can play a game to make it more interesting."

Her husband's brows shot up. "A game?"

"Yeah," Katara chuckled. "Have you never played games?"

Zuko rubbed his chin, humming to himself. "I suppose as a small dragon, I did participate in games with some of the other young."

"Well, this game will be a little more…adult, in a sense. But I promise you'll like it!" She set a saucer in front of him on the table and one in front of herself. She had poured the wine in both of them. "Back in the South Pole, the women and I found this clear bottled liquor on an abandoned Fire Nation ship. We would play this game to pass the time since all the men in my tribe were off at war. It's called "Never Have I Ever'. Normally it requires a group of people but two will do just fine."

"I never heard of such games."

"Have you ever had alcohol?"

"Of course." Her husband crossed his arms. "I have lived many of thousands of years, I have consumed alcohol several times in my lifetime."

"Good, then this shouldn't be hard for you. All you have to do is make a statement about something you think is true about the person, or persons, and start with the words 'never have I ever'. You ready?"

The dragon-god rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. I'll start. Never have I ever…destroyed a city."

Zuko picks up the saucer with a scowl as his wife smiled innocently and threw back his head to drink up the substance. "That wasn't a fair start, Katara." He stated, setting the saucer back on the table.

"Just giving you an idea. So, let's really dive into it. Your turn."

"Ugh...Never have I ever…been betrothed in arranged marriage."

Katara smirked but didn't move.

"Really? I thought that was common for water tribespeople."

"No, you must be referring to the Northern Watertribe. My people haven't practiced such traditions since we severed our union with them. My turn. Never have I ever met the Avatar."

Zuko took a drink.

"Wow! I didn't expect that!"

"Several times in fact. Last one I've encountered was Avatar Kyoshi. I couldn't say I liked her very much, the woman was frightening."

Katara giggled from the image of Zuko with his tail tucked between his legs as Avatar Kyoshi waved her fist at him.

 **That is not what happened!** Zuko exclaimed.

"I know, I know." She laughed. "You're fun to tease. Never have I ever kissed another girl." Katara took a drink but Zuko didn't and he watched her with his mouth agape.

"What? With the men gone…I don't know…So, you're telling me you've never kissed another girl? Not even Mai?"

"We're dragons, Katara, we showed our affection in other ways. Mai is the only being I've been with besides you."

"So not only was I your first…sexually, but I'm also your first kiss?" Katara teasingly nudged him with her elbow as her husband blushed furiously.

"You know, I could just leave."

"You wouldn't leave your inebriated mate, now would you?"

"I would hope not, you've hardly had one drink."

"Okay, okay. Your turn."

"Never have I ever had a master." Zuko took a drink but Katara didn't. Instead she averted her eyes. "Why wouldn't you have a master?"

She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm the last waterbender out of my whole tribe. The Fire Nation…" she stopped, playing with the loose thread on the sleeve of his tunic.

"I am sorry for what happened to your people. If only I had not slumbered for many years, I would have stopped the Fire Nation in time."

"No. You can't do everything, Zuko. No one can. The good thing is, you've stopped it now. I guess I just miss my family that's all."

The dragon-god took his wife's hand and squeezed. "It's not too late to visit."

Katara smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "My turn." Her eyes observed the way his thumb brushed over her knuckles. "Never have I ever…wanted children."

They both took a drink. Katara's heart skipped. She didn't think Zuko thought of children in their future.

He picked up her thoughts, nodding his head. "Very much." A crooked smile spread on his lips.

The alcohol relaxed Katara into a state of bliss and she wrapped her arms around her mate while she rested her chin on his chest. "We can arrange that."

Taking the hint, Zuko stood up, lifting his wife up and throwing her over his shoulder. Katara yelped then giggled, smacking him on the bottom and earning herself a growl. "To the bed!" she announced.


	15. Chapter 15

**Behind Gray Clouds Part III**

 **Day 15: Unmasked**

 **Rated T**

 **A/N: Wow, it' amazing how half the month went by. I'm more shocked I was able to come up with these many stories (can't say I'm content with some of them but whatever.) I'm glad you guys are enjoying it enough to get this far. Look forward to more and Happy Zutara Month!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"Katara…"

"Mmmm?"

"It's almost dark."

"Oh?" The waterbender looked around the room, it was dark aside from the moonlight peeking through the window. Zuko must have drawn the curtains while she was asleep. "I'm sorry." She groaned.

"Eat." He gestured towards the plate he held in his hands. Katara assumed he must have left while she slept to warm up her meal.

"Thanks." Her stomach growled and Katara couldn't help stuffing her face. "Sorry." She gulped, blushing at the side smirk Zuko was giving her.

"It's okay. You haven't eaten in days, I wouldn't expect any other reaction."

"No, really, thanks. It means a lot that you're here."

Zuko's frowned. "What will happen when I'm not?" He questioned.

Katara stopped mid chew, eyes searching his face for an answer he wasn't so sure she was looking for. "I'm not going to stop helping them, Zuko."

"And will you continue under the guise of the 'Painted Lady'?" He crossed his arms. "I can't allow that. You would give me no choice but to apprehend you. Stealing is not the proper way to aid others."

Katara went red with anger. If she wanted to put up with being told what to do, she would've stayed with Aang. "Then so be it! I'm not turning my back after all the progress I've made. Arrest me if you want!" Taking her plate, Katara pushed the leftovers on the Fire Lords chest and went to get up to walk to her closet.

"Katara!" he growled, jumping to his feet to brush the food off himself. He stopped when he seen her drag a trunk from her closet and unlocked it, pulling out a hat and brown robe. "Katara, what are you doing?"

"There's still a village not far from here that needs my help." She barked.

"My men are already taking care of it. It's fine." He went to place a hand on her shoulder when he noticed how distraught and nervous she was acting.

"No!" Katara pulled her shoulder aggressively from his hold. "No! I will not be made to sit back and watch! I will not allow Aang, or you or anyone else to make me feel like I don't have a place-" she stopped herself before the words flew out and balled her fists before placing them over her temples. She shut her eyes tight when her vision began to blur and her mouth released a heaving sob.

Zuko had never seen her like this. She always came off headstrong yet gentle. She always had the answer to everyone's troubles. She was the go-to person when everyone else's lives fell apart. Katara even supported him through his conflictions the first few years of his reign and even his break up with Mai. But maybe no one sought to think that Katara herself needed them as much as they needed her. Obviously, her life before now left an imprint that she didn't know how to overcome. The Fire Lord wanted to be considerate enough to give her space. Maybe go back to the military camp but something inside him told him she really needed him there by her side. "It's okay, Katara. I don't want you to stop helping. I was only trying to inquire another method." He spoke gently.

"I-I'm sorry, Zuko. That was an unfair way to react towards you. You've been so good to me. I guess I'm still getting over my shit with Aang. Funny, when I haven't seen him in two years." She laughed forcefully.

Zuko glared at her. "I don't think it's funny at all. If I had to guess, it sounds like he was controlling you."

Katara sighed, placing her disguise back into the trunk before turning to face Zuko. "In a way, he did. But I allowed it. I gave him the power to run my life even when time went by and I had come to realize it. I should've known better."

"Don't you ever blame yourself!" The Fire Lord gripped her by the shoulder and lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "I've told myself that for years during my relationship with Mai. That, Katara, is a form of abuse. You loved Aang, I know you did but that does not change the fact that how he treated you was wrong."

"I-" Katara shook her head, releasing his hold on her chin. "I don't know if that's the case. Aang loved me. He was just worried about me."

Zuko sighed, pulling her arms around his neck and wrapping his arms around her middle, lifting her up until her bare feet dangled several inches off the floor and walked her back to the sleeping mat.

"Zuko! What are you doing?"

"Showing you the difference between caring and being possessive."

"Wha-What?!" Katara squirmed a bit in his arms. "I, um, don't think that's necessary, Zuko."

The Fire Lord cocked his head, setting her back down on her feet. "No...Agni, no, Katara! I wasn't trying to come off as…suggestive!"

"Oh…" she blushed. Not that the idea really bothered her, but it wasn't something to jump into after only a couple of days reuniting with one another. _Way to be a perv, Katara!_

"Just," He took her by the hip with one hand and placed another on her back. "lie down." Katara kept her arms around his neck as he laid her on the sleeping mat. Her breathing picked up, and suddenly the feel of Zuko's neck on her fingers sent tingles through her expose arms. "Relax. I'm going to touch your legs. Is that okay?"

Katara wasn't sure where he was going with this but she trusted him. "Uh-huh." She nodded.

"This helped when Mai was stressed or overwhelmed."

Katara scowled as jealousy consumed her thoughts. The idea that he was going to administer the same thing he did for Mai did not set well with her.

"Don't give me that look, Katara." He chuckled. She hadn't realized she was displaying her thoughts. "I've learned this from healers when I was healing from the scar on my chest. It helped keep me from overstressing my wound." Zuko moved to the end of the mat, sitting crossed leg, his right foot touching Katara's right leg. He took hold of her left calf and began massaging his strong hands over it.

Katara gasped. She had not known how sore her body really felt. Her mind had been so occupied with the concerns of others, she couldn't remember the last time she did anything relaxing. With Toph, maybe, back at Ba Sing Sa. Her mind steered back to Zuko's touch. His calloused hands worked to relieve the knotted muscles in her leg. A quiet hiss and a contented sigh escaped her lips as Katara relaxed, her arms slumped back above her head as she closed her eyes.

"Ah." Katara whined, knitting her brows and squeezing her eyes tight. "I didn't realize how tense I've been. Who knew Fire Lord Zuko was a skilled masseuse."

"Hey, give me credit. I can be useful at certain things. I'm not all meetings and paperwork." Zuko chuckled.

She couldn't get over the warmth of Zuko's touch. His fingers worked magic on her muscles while also being gentle. Katara could feel the goosebumps rise over the skin his fingers circled. Every ounce of Katara's body settled into a state of repose. Her mind began to drift and for the first time in years, she felt the weighted stress ease up on her mind. Her tears began to spill as a sense of comfort took over her. She missed this. She missed being surrounded by people who cared and Katara began to wonder if she made a mistake by leaving. Then the memories of Aang suppressing behavior surfaced and a swell of hurt and anger developed in her chest.

"Clam down, Katara." Zuko spoke softly. "I can feel you tensing."

"I'm sorry." She croaked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"No need to apologize. I don't know how you're feeling right now but I hope that this will ease you into a better state of mind."

"I really appreciate it."

They stayed silent for a few moments before the Fire Lord broke it. "What do you plan on doing from here on out?"

Katara sighed, clenching her fists. "I don't know…a part of me wants to go home but I'm afraid Aang might be there…."

Zuko's fingers trailed to her feet and Katara had to bite her bottom lip to suppress a moan. "You have to face him sometime. I don't exactly know what happened between you two. Whatever it is, both of you would have to face it and move on."

"I know…Then what? Do I just go back to being stuck again?"

"Well, would you rather be lonely?"

The waterbender lazily opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. She didn't want to be alone. Haku was good company but she couldn't deny the feeling of being surrounded by loved ones. The feeling all came rushing back when she jumped into Zuko's arms. She wiped the tears on her cheek and sniffed.

"Remember when Mai left me and I thought I would never be able to hold it together? Or when the Ozai Society tried to assassinate me? All I could express was anger. I didn't have it in me to show my true feelings. And then you-you showed me it was okay to be vulnerable. I could count on you when I thought I was a failure. I'm sorry you thought I couldn't be there for you as well, when you were at your lowest."

Katara snapped her eyes to Zuko's face, observing it carefully. Her mouth opened to express what she thought of his words but instead a snort released from her nostrils and her legs tensed.

Zuko's brows knitted before his lips curved into a smirk. "Did you just snort?"

"Pssh, n-Ah ha ha."

"Yes. Yes, you did." He brushed his thumb over the arch of her foot and received the reaction he couldn't help but enjoy from his ministrations. "You just snorted."

"No-Ugh-Ha ha. Ack! Stop, Zuko!"

"Oh, this is just too good." He racked his nails from her arch to her sole and watched as she arched her back and slap her hand over her nose and mouth.

"Stop-ehehe-stoooooop…." Katara squirmed as Zuko kept a tight grip on her left ankle and continued to drive the reaction out of her. He couldn't help but laugh himself. Katara actually loved Zuko's laugh, especially because it was something he's ever rarely showed.

The couple stopped when Haku became annoyed from their constant movements and Zuko's knee kept ramming into the small creature. A flame released from his tiny jaws and the Fire Lord yelped more from surprise than pain.

Zuko chuckled as he patted the small flame from his trousers and turned his attentions back to Katara. "If it'll help, my Watertribe ambassador had just recently retired. If you are interested, after you reunite with your family, I could sure use your help if you are still searching for a place to take part of. I could think of no one who is as capable and a master waterbender at that."

Katara smiled brightly. This could be the transition she had been searching for, for so long. She had no regrets about the effort she put into aiding the villages the last two years. She had no regrets about leaving Aang. What she regretted the most was how long it took her to put her foot down and take charge of her life. She regretted leaving her family. She regretted never expressing her feelings in turn for catering to someone else's.

With Zuko, she never encountered that. He always respected her weather she needed distance or attention. He would always allow her to feel like she could be open with him even when she couldn't bring herself to break down in front of the others. And while Aang seemed to pressure her, Zuko took the time to listen before he would express his honest opinion, weather she was right or wrong. He had always been her best friend. Looking back at all the steps she had taken to get to where she is now and looking forward to the offer Zuko had laid before her, she knew this was one thing that she could never regret.


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 16: Necklace**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

"Tenzin, please…." Katara begged her son. Her five-month-old was restless and refused to sleep. He had been colic since the day he was born and she couldn't remember the last time she slept well. Bumi and Kya would help calm the baby from time to time but after so long he would get irate if Katara ventured too far from him. She could feel the weight of the last five months put a strain on her mentality and Aang did little to relieve it.

When he had the chance, he always seemed to escape. He popped up when it was convenient and spent little time with her two oldest before going off on Avatar duty when Tenzin's cries became too much. She never felt so alone. All she had were her children. The air acolytes rarely conversed with her, she even had the gnawing feeling that they had little respect for her as well.

Her days with Aang since they started having children turned into a daze. A never ending slow cycle of constant routines and little change. It gave her little confidence and a part of her wished time would reverse.

Katara loved her children, no doubt. They were her everything and there was nothing she'd want to do to change that. But she imagined her future with a lot less strain and tiredness. In a way, Aang was abandoning her.

"Lady Katara." An acolyte interrupted her whirlwind of thoughts. "It's a letter from Fire Lord Zuko."

The waterbender smiled. It had been weeks since Zuko's last letter. Since Mai had passed and he had been raising Izumi on his own, they often wrote one another. She had even taken the time to stay at the palace for several years when he had a hard time recovering from Mai's death and he spent little time with his daughter in morning. It was Katara that put her foot down and pulled Zuko out of his funk in order to get him to be there for his newborn daughter.

Aang wasn't pleased with her staying at the Fire Nation palace to help raise another man's baby. Katara being Katara put Aang in his place and refused to come back home after his demeaning words set her off. Her husband then had begged on his hands and knees for her not to leave him. Even going as far as reminding her about Bumi and the fact that she was carrying Kya at the time. She shut down his attempt to manipulate her and making her feel guilty. It was then she chose to stay, giving birth to Kya at the palace.

Helping raise Izumi as well as her own children kept her occupied, but she was happy and seeing Zuko progress as a parent, even going as far as helping her own, gave her content.

Then Zuko remarried and she knew it was time to move on. It hurt. A part of her was beyond jealous but she knew there was no reason to be. It was she who turned down the Fire Lord's proposal years before right after Aang had proposed to her first. She was conflicted. She had chosen the Avatar already but she also knew how she truly felt for Zuko. Fear set in her heart at the idea of being Fire Lady and how his people would probably never accept her for being Watertribe.

It was with that, she declined his offer.

Katara had never seen her friend so hurt. Guilt set in her heart at the way he forced a laughed and told her to keep the betrothal necklace he had carved for her as a wedding present before leaving her in her own gray thoughts.

She cried that night. Her sorrow felt endless and she couldn't seem to patch it all together clinging onto the necklace Zuko had perfectly carved for her.

After the Fire Lord's second wedding, she knew it was time for her and her children to go back to Republic City. Aang had eagerly welcomed them back home, catering to his wife he had lost for years, promising to be a better husband and father this time around. It was good. For a short time.

Once Tenzin was born, everything went backwards again. The couple was pleased to have an airbender but the constant cries of the boy and Aang's inability to face conflict left her in the dark again.

After rocking Tenzin to sleep, Katara went to sit at the edge of her bed and carefully unrolled the scroll. She smiled reading over the words. The Fire Lord talked about Izumi's eleventh birthday and how she would love to spend it with her Aunt Katara. They would make it to Republic City in a week's time, his wife would be joining them. Despite Katara's jealousy years ago, she had grown to like Ayumi. They would even write to each other once in a while.

Folding the letter, Katara opened the draw of her night stand next to the bed to place it inside. Pursing her lips, she slipped her hand to the back of the draw and pulled out a small red box. She carefully opened it to observe the beautiful trinket that hung on a deep purple ribbon. The stone melded together in a swirl of red and blue, meeting in the middle to create a purple center. The symbol of a dragon wrapped around the moon was well detailed.

Katara brushed a single finger over the symbol. This was her keepsake. Something she could hold onto when everything else seemed to fall apart. Even without his presence, Katara felt whole looking at the necklace Zuko gave her. Tears blurred her visions as she clung tight to the gift clenched in her fists as she held against her chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 17: Dancing**

 **Rated K**

 **A/N: I actually wrote a while back but I couldn't think of any other story that suited this prompt so I decided to use this one. Hope you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra**

He remembers how beautiful she looked the day of her wedding. How she walked with grace and elegance. Her periwinkle parka covered her wedding dress but she still glowed like a haunting spirit, with her fierce blue eyes and her exotic aura. She always pulled at his attention, even when they were kids.

Much to his regret, he never asked her for the dance he's been rehearsing in his head many times before that night. He wanted to hold her, feel her warmth. His mind would race and his heart would beat rapidly at the thought of being so close.

It never went as planned. After the ceremony, people would crowd around her at the reception, congratulating her and conversing over possible future children, blocking him every time he tried to reach for her hand and even being pulled away to dance with someone who requested it from him. Before the night was over, she was already leaving the reception. Arms linked with her new husband, smiling and waving as the crowd cheered and blessed the couple.

Zuko knew it was inevitable. He knew she would never choose him even if he tried. But all he wanted was one dance. One dance with the waterbender who stole his heart without knowing it.

Now here she was, many years later. Zuko had seen her from time to time but not so much after she married Aang. Fire Lord Izumi was throwing a party for the Avatar's twenty third birthday at the Fire Nation Palace. He knew Korra would bring her friends and family but he wasn't expecting Katara to come along as well.

A blush roamed over the cheeks of the former Fire Lord. He felt like a teenager again, dusting off his royal robes and fixing any wrinkles he could find. Raking his beard and puffing his chest out a bit, he wanted to look as presentable as possible in front of his long time friend.

Zuko almost jumped through the roof when someone behind him cleared their throat. He turned to see the one person he was preparing to look composed for only to end up looking like a bumbling idiot who was stuttering an excuse for his silly reaction.

"Hello, Zuko." she chuckled. Her warm voice reaching his ears and putting him in a stupor.

When he did not respond immediately, Katara mocked a cough bringing him back to attention. "Oh-um…Hello Katara. Y-You seem healthy. You know- considering your age."

 _Smooth_. That was not what he wanted to say and he could hear his inner voice screaming at him. Her eyebrows knitted but she nodded her head once.

"Not that getting old is bad! I mean to say-um-that, you have aged with grace and are looking more beautiful than I've ever seen you." _Save!_

Katara laughed lightly. "I've only been here but for five minutes, Zuko, and yet I have the feeling you're trying to flirt with me."

His throat was dry and he couldn't swallow the hard lump that was forming in it. "I apologize, I only meant to compliment you, Katara."

The old waterbender rolled her eyes. "I don't dislike the compliment but come on, Zuko, we're no longer children. No need to be nervous." Her soft chuckle lightened his heart. "Tell you what, how about us two old folks go somewhere more quiet. It's getting quite loud with all these young ones crowding the place."

He smiled at the idea, offering his arm to her as they quietly left the ballroom through the halls and to his study. Laughing as they snuck around guards along the way as though they were playing a game.

They made it to his study. He wasn't sure what to say at first. Zuko was pretty nervous despite Katara reassuring him that she was fine with his advances. He noticed her looking over at the phonograph standing next to his desk.

"Would you care to dance with me, Master Katara?" he offered

At first, she looked at him in surprise, as though she didn't realize he was there. "I would love to."

He fumbled with the record he selected as he set it in place on the phonograph. Once he got it playing, he turned to see Katara with her arms open to him. Scratching the back of his neck, he slowly walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

They moved slowly, Zuko being careful since Katara was so much shorter than him. They never broke eye contact, mirroring each other's smiles as they allowed their legs to sway with the music.

"You know," Zuko whispered, as he finally got the courage to pull Katara flush against his form, allowing her to wrap her arms more around his neck. "I've always wanted to ask you for a dance."

Katara's eyes sparkled, her smile turning into a grin as her fingers gently caressed Zuko's scar. He closed his eyes, taking in her touch. Her response erasing his doubts of whatever was going on between them at this moment.

"What took you so long?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 18: Ba Sing Se**

 **Rated: M for Smut**

 **A/N: This is actually the second part to a modern a/u drabble I wrote on tumblr where Katara is a thirty five year old clothing designer who meets a twenty one year old Zuko at a club after leaving her cheating husband, Jet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

"Katara…" Suki sung, poking her head in the designer's office. "You have company."

Katara's face contorted, her hand over the receiver of her office phone. She was not expecting a visitor. Did she overlook an appointment? That certainly wasn't like her.

Looking around, she quickly cleared her desk of debris from her lunch and straightened out the sketches she had made and threw them in her desk draw. "Ty Lee, let me get back to you." She said over the phone. "I'll fax those sketches by the end of the day." Hanging up she turned back to her friend and secretary. "Escort them in, Suki."

Grinning widely, Suki crept back out of the office only to return moments later with a young man behind her holding a coaster with two cups of tea.

Katara gasped when she recognized the gold eyes of her long-distance boyfriend. A slow smirk graced his perfect lips, the dimple Katara loved to kiss forming on the right side of his cheek. "Zuko!" she stood up from her desk chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on break from classes, I figured I'd come to Ba Sing Sa and surprise you." He answered, placing the coaster on her desk.

"I'll leave you two alone." Suko winked, closing the office door behind her.

Katara blushed, sitting back down. She had only seen Zuko a handful of times since they met at the club in the Fire Nation Capital. She had learned he was a student at the University there. Even after their encounter, they still kept in contact, Katara visiting the Fire Nation now and then to meet him. That was almost a year ago. They had not called it official until her divorce with Jet was finalized. She didn't feel comfortable seeing Zuko at first, considering she was a thirty-five-year-old married woman, but when she learned how utterly sweet and smart he was, and the complete opposite of her ex-husband, she didn't want to let their friendship go.

Jet tried to make the divorce hell for her, doing what he could to squeeze every penny he could get out of the situation, but when Katara's lawyer slammed down the evidence of his promiscuous nature, he deflated like a balloon. She was thrilled when the proceedings went smooth and she managed to finalize her divorce as quickly as possible. It was after that she had gone to celebrate with Zuko back at the Capital and he asked her to be his girlfriend. She was reluctant at first, but her heart wouldn't stop herself from saying yes.

Zuko had been especially patient with her, going at the pace she felt comfortable with. It had only been recent that she initiated their first time together. It sparked the same fire within her soul she had felt when they first met at the club, and Katara's carnal need for him took over.

"I brought tea, if you don't mind."

Katara nodded, accepting the cup he offered. "Thanks, it's been a long day. I'm glad you're here." Her pumps tapping the marble floor of her office in nervousness when she went to take a sip of the tea.

His brows shot up. "Really?" Zuko's fingers brushed over her knuckles, feathering her brown skin of her arm until they reached her neck.

She pursed her lips, crossing her legs when heat rolled into her abdomen. His calloused hand reached her neck as he circled around to stand behind her chair and placed it under her chin. "Zuko…What are you doing?" He lifted her chin back so she could look up at him. Instead of answering, he leaned over to capture her lips. Katara welcomed him by opening her mouth, giving his tongue entrance so he could taste every crevasse of her mouth. He swallowed her moan, responding with his own and Katara could feel the vibrations through her eager lips. Their lips molded in perfect form. Licking and biting before inhaling through their noses and diving in for more.

She set the cup of tea at the corner of her desk so she could grip the fabric of her pencil skirt and squeezed her thighs tight together so she could relieve the ache growing between them. Zuko parted, rubbing his nose against hers before placing a kiss on it.

Katara hummed as she turned her chair around, standing up and kicking it to the side, wheeling it away. She was normally never so bold but Zuko brought out something in her that made her feel shameless and sexy.

"Why, Katara, are you trying to seduce me?" He teased, taking hold of her curvy hips. She stumbled a bit as he pulled her flush against his chest. "You would be treading dangerous waters but I don't mind so much being drowned in your…essence." He leaned over, cruelly whispering in her ear. "Maybe you would be so kind as to refresh my memory on what you taste like."

Katara's eyes darkened, her cheek pressed against his and she leaned up to capture the lobe of his ear between her teeth. "Gladly." She breathed provocatively in his ear and felt Zuko shiver against her body. She ran the flat of her tongue from his pulse to his ear and blew cool air. She might not know a lot about her recent boyfriend but one thing she knew was how he crumbled in her hands from the way she played with his alabaster neck.

Turning around to lean over the desk, Katara placed her hands flat on the desk and wiggled her bottom. "Come on, Zuko. You should know better than to keep an older woman waiting."

Clenching his jaw, Zuko stood directly behind her, pressing her back so she would lie her front against the desk and nudged the left heel of her pumps with his shoe, "Open them."

She spread her legs, arching her back and Zuko slowly lifted her pencil skirt from behind to run his hand up her thighs and over her clothed sex. Her light blue panties began to dampen when she felt his fingers ghost over the swollen nub between her legs from behind and across her slit.

"Take them off." She growled, balling her fists.

"It's only been two months, Katara, why so impatient?"

"Zuko!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. He had no plans of taking her in her own office but going so long without seeing her left him eager to touch her again. Zuko untucked her blouse to run his hand over her arched back tracing it down her spine before hiking the back of her skirt up over her ass. He brushed his index and middle finger over her clit covered by her laced panties and circled it, eliciting a high-pitched shriek from his girlfriend.

Zuko removed his hand. Katara whined in disappointment but spread her legs open further when he reached around her front to continue. Her hips bucked forward against his palm when he went to reach for her folds.

Katara could feel Zuko's erection grow against her backside through his jeans. She licked her lips unconsciously as the build up in her lower stomach proved to be too much. Her underwear became uncomfortably wet and although his touch had her on edge, it wasn't enough to push her over and the need to feel his fingers against her flesh became too great. Katara's mouth gaped open when the scent of her own arousal reached her nostrils. "Z-Zuko…" she begged.

Knowing exactly what she was asking for, Zuko pushed the fabric covering her folds aside so he could enter her. The sound of her sopping wet cunt as his fingers entered caused both of the couple to moan loudly.

"Katara," Zuko exhaled, his breath releasing hot air. "Y-you have to be quiet." He stammered, a blush warming his cheeks.

She could only respond with a hum as she rocked her hips trying to press his fingers even deeper inside. He met her small thrust, gripping her side with his left hand to steady her sporadic rhythm, and he could feel her bottom rubbing against his strained length. Katara cursed under her breath when Zuko finally reached her sweet spot, reaching down with her own hand to guide his when the overwhelming pleasure stirring within her became palpable.

"Shit, Katara!" Zuko thought he was going to lose it when her first two fingers joined his. Her walls clenched rapidly around them before Katara's body went stiff and her orgasm released down her core and seeped through their fingers to run down her smooth thighs.

Zuko pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Katara panted heavily as Zuko took hold of her wrist and brought her hand to her nose.

"Is that how much I arouse her, Katara?" He cooed, leaning over her shoulder.

She had no time to bask in the afterglow before heat settled in her lower stomach again. Zuko brought her hand towards him and ran the tip of his tongue over her fingers before taking them into his mouth and sucking every bit of her sweet essence off them.

Katara whined wantonly. She was high off his ministrations and had yet to be sated. "More." She whimpered. She quickly turned around, sitting up to loosen the belt on Zuko's jeans and aggressively pulled them down. She hiked herself up onto the desk and lifted her legs so that he could remove her panties.

Katara smiled playfully as Zuko fumbled to remove the underwear over her pumps. He usually came off as confident, but she knew when he was really riled up, Zuko tended to lose his cool. It made her feel a little more comfortable around him and it was one of the many reasons she loved him.

After the small battle, he grinned in triumph. Katara grabbed both his sides and pulled him closer to her as she went to lay flat on her back. Before he could complain, she slipped the heel of her pumps into the waist band of his boxers and skillfully pulled them down. Zuko's eyes widened. "That was unexpectedly sexy." He grinned.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Katara gripped the base of his cock and led it towards her entrance. "Stop talking and fuck me." She growled

Zuko went crossed eyed before closing his eyes when he entered her tight core. Her heat enveloped him, tight walls gripping his cock perfectly. His will to tease Katara to no end fleeted and Zuko pushed her blouse and bra up towards her neck and ran his hot hands over her erected nipples before sliding in and out of her dripping sex.

Katara gripped the edge of the desk above her head as her boyfriend rode her slowly yet powerfully, even lifting her own hips to meet his thrust. The sound of wet skin slapping loud enough to echo off the walls of her office. Their rhythm soon turned from slow and steady to heavily passionate. Zuko removed her legs from around his waist to swing over his shoulders and Katara cried in delight when he slid her forward and tilted her hips up to reach her at a better angle.

Zuko intertwined his fingers with hers and bit his bottom corner lip. Over and over Katara could feel herself overcome with an strong amount of intense pressure swimming through her nether regions and suddenly Zuko set her off when he released one of her hands to circle her throbbing clit with his skilled thumb. Katara slapped her hand over her mouth in order to muffle the sound of her cries and squeezed her eyes shut. Wave after wave of her orgasm came crashing down onto Zuko's cock and that proved to be his downfall. Her tight walls contracted around his length painfully yet pleasurably.

Taking into account that he was not wearing protection, Zuko quickly pulled out, gasping, giving himself two quick pumps before grabbing one of her ankles for leverage and releasing onto Katara's bare stomach.

Guilt quickly settled into his chest as he looked around for something to clean his girlfriend off with.

Seeing this, Katara couldn't help but laugh and pull on Zuko's t-shirt. "It's okay, Zuko, no need to give that look." Sitting up, she opened one of the desk draws to retrieve a handkerchief and cleaned herself off before tossing it in the trash bin.

Closing her eyes, Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko, placing a kiss on the pulse of his neck. Zuko meeting her hug and closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her hair and placed a kiss on her temple. "I missed you." She stated with a rasp in her voice, the afterglow coursing through her veins and numbing the tips of her toes.

Zuko raked his nails gently over the exposed skin on her lower back, squeezing the beautiful woman he fell madly in love with tighter in his arms. "I missed you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 19: Moonlight**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Zuko stirred in bed, patting the space to his right when he noticed the lack of warmth. Immediately realizing he was the only one in bed, he bolted upright, searching the darkness for any movement. It was eerily quiet. The Fire Lord closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before exhaling and the candles lit up aglow.

Concern crossed his face when he became fully aware that he was alone. _Where was she?_ After perceiving his surroundings, Zuko threw the comforter off his body, brushing past a slumbering baby Druk to retrieve a robe to cover his bare torso.

After tying the sash to his night robe, Zuko first decided to check the wash room. A sigh escaped his lips when no one was in sight. He then made his way to the balcony. The cool autumn breeze brushed his warm cheeks when he stepped outside. The bright glow of the moon basked down like a lighthouse. A beacon he knew only one person could be drawn to like a butterbee to honey.

 _"_ _Zuko, do you wonder if there's more out there for you than being a Fire Lord."_

 _The banished prince knitted his brow at the question. Since he was young he had thought of nothing but his birthright. How it was his destiny to take the throne and follow in his father and forefather's footsteps. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. Everything he was meant to be. Anything else seemed irrelevant._

 _Until he betrayed his uncle. It was after coming home he realized how much of a fool he was for thinking things would ever be what he wanted. What he really wanted was his family. But what was left was a father who demeaned him and a sister who sought his downfall. His mother was gone and the only man who ever gave a damn about him was behind bars before going missing and it was all his fault._

 _"_ _Honestly, that's all I ever thought about. Now? I don't know. Besides, once my father is defeated, it would be my uncle's right to take the throne. It was his to begin with."_

 _"_ _Then what?" Katara asked. She had been down since Aang went missing on Ember Island. "What do you do when you don't see a future past your current state?"_

 _Zuko frowned. He wasn't sure if she was insulting him or generally asking the question. "I can't really say. I suppose I can help my uncle with whatever he would need. I would assume I could take my place at his side until he produces an heir of his own. I really don't know where you're going with this, Katara."_

 _She sighed in frustration. He had only happened to pass by when he seen Katara submerged in water by a small pond. The moon was full that night and she was wide awake. Dark circles under her eyes and red nose displaying evidence of cryng._

 _They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound was Katara playfully bending the water in a daze. "I just…" she started, "I just wonder how it will all turn out when this is over. I know we'll win and these thoughts running through my head are the last thing that should be on my mind but I wonder where I'll go from here. After this is all over, I mean."_

 _"_ _Well, rebuilding you home would be a good start, I assume."_

 _"_ _Then what, Zuko?" her voice rose. "I'm already feeling useless and nothing's changed yet."_

 _Zuko paused, taking in her words while pressing his lips together. "Maybe you're looking too much into it. My uncle always said that you have the ability to shape your own destiny. If, and I only mean '_ if', _there is a chance we make it out of this alive, maybe consider taking the steps you need to make to get where you truly want to be. So what do_ you _want Katara?"_

 _"_ _I want-I want to help people. As many as I can. And not just healing either."_

 _"_ _Then everything you do from here on out should be in favor of that. Don't forget, Katara, you're the only one living your life. Don't let what others are doing or want you to do dictate that."_

 _Katara's eyes widened but then a small smirk graced her lips. "Who knew former prince Zuko, chaser of the Avatar, could be so wise."_

 _A blush crept up his cheeks as he began to mumble incoherently._

 _"_ _I'm just teasing." Katara chuckled. "I'm sorry. Thank you, Zuko, I appreciate it."_

Reminiscing their first serious encounter gave the Fire Lord the clue he needed. Pacing down the palace halls, bare feet tapping against the marble flooring, he headed straight towards the palace gardens.

Just like he thought, there she was, submerged shoulder deep in the water of the palace garden fountain. The gentle sound of water pooling from the fountain statue seemed to sooth the waterbender as she hummed a song Zuko grew accustom to over the years. He recognized it as a lullaby from her homeland.

"Katara?" He spoke softly. "You okay?"

Her striking blue eyes opened slowly to meet her husband's. A smile stretching on her face in an expression of content. "I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep."

"I should have guessed. The full moon keeps you up."

Katara chuckled sweetly. "It also doesn't help when this one also happens to not want to settle." She rubbed her round belly.

"How is our little waterbender doing."

"Stop it, Zuko. You don't know that."

"I know for a fact." The Fire Lord sunk his hand in the water to trace his fingers down her swelled belly and laid it flat against her lower stomach. "The only time you seem this clam is when you're in water. Even more so when the moon is full since you've been pregnant. You can't tell me that's not a sign."

The Fire Lady placed her hand over his, "I guess I can't."

Zuko leaned in, kissing his wife on the forehead. Taking her hand, he helped Katara stand, her night gown clinging to her body. "Come on, love. None the less, you need rest. You're not too far along."

Katara allowed her husband to pull her out of the fountain, wrapping her arms around his neck when he lifted her legs up to carry her bridal style back to their bedchambers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 20: First Kiss**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

"Here's your drink." Zuko offered his longtime girlfriend.

She sighed, refusing to turn her eyes in his direction, expression indifferent.

Zuko pursed his lips in aggravation. No matter what he did for Mai, she always came off unfazed and unappreciative. He stuck by her for the past six years in hopes that things would change. In the beginning, her demeaner was different to him and he thought he could see a future with her.

Now, it felt like they were strangers drifting side by side until the days passed. It was excruciatingly dull. Yet, Zuko didn't have it in him to give up. He was never one to do so, no matter how disappointing the outcome. Maybe it was time for him to change. Because from the looks of it, as he frowned, Mai wasn't going to.

"This is pink Moscato…" she voiced.

"Oh, uh, I though you might like something other than champagne."

"Do I look like I like pink Moscato?" Mai's eyes finally averting his way, face contorted into a scowl.

"I was just trying to be nice, you don't have to come off as a prude." Zuko didn't mean to snap like that. He had always had to put up with Mai's consistent negativity. She always expected him to accommodate to her lifestyle. Anything he did had to be to her liking but God forbid, if he so much as requested a compromise, all hell would break loose.

They were supposed to have a wonderful evening together. His best friend Sokka and his wife Suki were nice enough to invite them to their house to celebrate bringing in the New Year. Zuko had went out of his way to find the perfect dress for Mai, even going as far as getting help from his female friends, Suki and Toph. Not so much Toph, who mainly complained about being dragged out the whole time but was more familiar with formal wear than she let on.

It irked him how Mai responded to his efforts, only to criticize his lack of taste. It was with that, she ended up going out in a dress of her choice, leaving him utterly hurt and embarrassed.

"You know what, Zuko?" She stood up, "You can spend your New Year alone, sulking. I'm going to Ty Lee's. See you whenever." With that Mai walked out, leaving him alone to process what the hell just happened. If Zuko were by himself, all his rage would be displayed. He didn't deserve being treated this way. Not by Mai or anyone.

It was a five to midnight and Zuko figured it was time to call it in. His night was already ruined. There was no reason to stick around the rest of the night.

Walking to the coat rack by the hallway leading to the front door, Zuko stopped abruptly when Suki stands in front of him. "And where do you think you're going?" She crossed her arms with a smile.

"I'm going to call it a night. Mai had business elsewhere, so Imma head home."

"Well, at least stick around til midnight." Sokka patted his friend's shoulder from behind, offering him a flute of champagne.

"I don't know. I kind of feel left out without Mai."

Suki and Sokka looked at each other. "If it helps, Suki can kiss you after midnight, no problem."

"Sokka!" she exclaimed.

Zuko shook his head. "No, that's not the problem. I'm just tired."

Before the couple could protest, the front door opened. Cold wind swept through the hall as a figure rushed in, shaking the snow off their body. The bulk coat, when removed, revealed a face Zuko had only had the pleasure of seeing once.

It was Sokka's sister, Katara.

"Kat! You made it." Sokka announced, making it to his sister for a hug.

Her blue eyes brightened at the sight of her brother before returning the hug. "Sorry, I'm late, my flight was delayed. Suki!" The woman released Sokka to greet her sister-in-law. "How are my nephews?"

"A ball of energy as always. Although, I can't quite figure out where they get that from." Suki laughed before eyeing her husband as he stuffed a handful of horderves in his mouth.

Zuko watched the encounter, unsure of how to approach Katara. It had been years and he was in college when he first met her. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Now she was just absolutely stunning. Zuko swallowed the lump developing in his throat and suddenly the sweater he was wearing was excruciatingly hot. "H-Hi, Katara…" he managed to croak.

The group stopped talking to look at him. Katara presented him with a sweet smile. "Hi, Zuko."

Zuko opened his mouth to start a conversation when Sokka interrupted him. "Ooh! Almost midnight. Come on everyone! Glasses up!"

Suki handed Katara a glass before following Sokka to the center of the room.

Zuko snapped his eyes around the house, unsure of what to do.

"9…8…7…"

He should've just stayed home tonight.

"6…5…4…"

He should've left with Mai. He should've asked her for forgiveness, maybe she would've stayed.

"3…2…1!"

Zuko's breath was suddenly taken away when a pair of soft lips met his. Hands placed on either side of his face was pulled forward to further the kiss. His eyes widened in surprise before closing them in content. Heat rose to his cheeks when the lips against his parted before coming down to mold with his once again. Zuko never felt such passion in a kiss before.

He sucked in his breath as they parted. His sight finally focusing on the face of his capturer smirking up at him. Blue eyes blowing him away enough to make his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"You're not going home are you?" Katara chuckled.

Zuko stuttered. He came here with his girlfriend expecting something good to come out of the evening. Turns out, it was someone of the complete opposite that managed to put his faith back into the New Year. "No…No, I'm not."


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 21: Matchmaking**

 **Rated K**

 **A/N: Honestly, not my best work. Work has me on edge and this was written on a whim. (I hate my job around the holidays). Anywho, I promise the next prompt will have more effort and I assure you, you'll all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

"You're still not talking to me, are you?"

Katara huffed as she adjusted her robes accordingly and went to tie a top knot on the upper half of her hair.

"Katara, you know I can't retract it."

Still no answer. She refused to look at Zuko. He had the power to change things and, yet he allowed such unethical methods to take place. It was unfair.

"So, what? You're just going to ignore me for the rest of our lives? This match will benefit everyone in the long run."

Katara fixed the crown in her top knot before turning to narrow her eyes at her husband with a deep frown. "Sure. Everyone but your cousin. I don't agree with you, Zuko. You know she doesn't want this."

"Natsumi is very well aware of her position and she had been prepped her whole life to take on an arranged marriage."

"Prepped? Prepped? Zuko, she's human, not a damned ostrich horse!"

The Fire Lord was starting to lose his cool. He didn't have time to explain politics to Katara. The royal matchmaker was there to ensure ties between fire nation nobles and the other nations go as smoothly as needed. His cousin, Natsumi, was selected based off the matchmaker's interviews, concluding her match with an Earth Kingdom noble in Ba Sing Sa twice her age. The hurt in the seventeen-year old's eyes were evident but this was what Zuko agreed to. He could not go back on his word.

He wasn't unaware of Katara's impending protest. She had been quiet for quite some time but when she got news that Kimiko was selected, someone she had grown extremely close with since her marriage to the Fire Lord, she had gone out of her way to voice her disagreement every chance she got.

"Katara that's not what I meant…"

Storming over to her husband, Katara stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Then what did you mean? This is wrong, Zuko. None of these people deserve to be set up like livestock to be sent off to their misery."

"What do you expect me to do?" Zuko placed a hand on his chest as his voice rose. "I'm trying to keep the peace."

"There are other ways and you know it. The Southern Watertribe has gone over one hundred years without arranged marriage since their severance with the North and we have been just-fine!"

The Fire Lord growled. He didn't have a good argument. It wasn't that he wanted to send his cousin off. Arranged marriage between nobles was something he was accustomed to. Hell, he was even prepared as a young boy for such things to take place. But here he was, married to the love of his life. Happy. Yet, he still decided to keep to some of the old ways.

Zuko sighed. He came to the throne to make a change. Maybe he didn't fully follow through with everyone's best intentions.

"Zuko." His wife spoke softly. "I understand that this is something common your people are used to, and I'm not saying you should completely dismiss matchmaking nobles, but can't that be a choice? And not something your people _have_ to do?"

Zuko smiled. He wouldn't be where he was without Katara by his side. When he was stumped she always gave him the answers, if not comfort, when he felt his fair share of conflictions. He wasn't where be needed to be, but Agni knows that with Katara by his side, he would definitely get there.

"I will work things out at the next meeting." The Fire Lord pulled in his wife for a tight hug. "It's about time political marriage become something of the past here in the Fire Nation."

Katara rested her chin on his chest, a smile spread on her lips. "Thank you, Zuko."

"Ugh, the Earth King isn't going to take the news well. The match was his relative after all."

"Well, don't you worry." Katara spoke, parting from the hug and balling her fist with a playful smirk. "If push comes to shove, he'll be dealing with me."

Zuko couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't want to stand in your way."


	22. Chapter 22

**Behind Gray Clouds Part IV**

 **Day 22: Regrets**

 **Rated M: Smut warning**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Katara snuck a peek over her shoulder as Zuko helped pack up her belongings for their journey back to the capital. They had stopped at the military camp earlier that day to meet up with his men. Many recognizing the master waterbender, greeting her with such enthusiasm, Katara couldn't help but grin ear to ear over the welcome. General Shin was especially kind. She had forgotten how much he looked like Zuko, it almost spooked her out of her wits when she didn't see the scar she thought was meant to be there. It took her a bit to recognize the General, so she returned the hug with relieved laughter.

When they were able to talk privately, Zuko informed his cousin of his plans. They would make it back to the capital, in which Katara would stay for a few days before being escorted back to the Southern Watertribe via Fire Nation ship.

"You can write me when you feel you're ready to take on my offer. Until then, I will prepare for you to ascend the position. Ambassador Tikaani will not be retiring to the North Pole for another several months. If you need more time than that, I am willing to compromise. I can compensate you on a leav-"

Katara brought her hand up to stop him. "That's more than enough time, Zuko. Thank you."

"Bu-"

She grasped his hand and squeezed, something that did not go unnoticed by the smirking High General. "I know how much time I need. I will be back by then. That's that."

The Fire Lord unconsciously blew smoke from his nostrils. The feel of her soft hand sent a wave of heat coursing from his back and up to his cheeks. Nothing he should be conscious of considering they were extremely close with one another over the last week. They had always been that way.

When he reminisced about the years they've spent together before her disappearance, he began to wonder if their close friendship wasn't very platonic. Then he began to turn red when, on numerous occasions, they had unknowingly displayed affection in public enough to possibly make people believe they were lovers. It was with that, he started to realize why Aang seemed annoyed and distant in his presence. Zuko just assumed the Avatar was just being childish.

Recognizing his demeanor around the Watertribe beauty, Zuko quickly pulled his hand from Katara's grasp. "Yeah…" clearing his throat after viewing the confusion displayed on her face, the Fire Lord turned to his General. "Right-Well, we will leave for the Capital in the morning. Send a messenger hawk to Uncle Iroh, informing him of our arrival and to prepare a room for Master Katara."

Shin nodded, leaving them to retrieve parchment and ink. After Zuko relayed his message to the General, he and Katara set out back to her cabin to pack her things.

Zuko barely looked her way or said a word since they left camp. Katara wondered if she had said or done something offensive. Or if Zuko was just being shy. There was no reason for him to be, she wasn't unaware of how gentle and open he's been with her recently. In fact, she welcomed his advances. The waterbender felt she had no need to feign her attraction to Zuko. She only hoped he would return the same feelings. She had not the slightest guilt over the feelings she had for the Fire Lord. She had enough regrets in her life. Zuko would never be one of them.

He respected her, even before he joined the gaang. She had pushed that factor aside when he begged for her forgiveness but she could never stay mad at him after the effort he put into aiding her to get revenge on her mother's killer.

Her eyes observed his strong back. She took note of how much taller he was, a foot to be exact. The tunic he wore did little to hide his muscular physique. She could see the curve of his shoulder blades move though the fabric and Katara had to quickly wipe the drool off the side of her mouth. She faced away from him, closing her eyes. She had to remind herself there was no shame in admiring him or the pressure creeping along her nether regions. After all, it had been many years since she last…

A muffled yelp coming from her mouth, Katara willed the suffocating heat from enveloping her yearning thoughts. Her skin grew so hot, the need to fling herself in cold water seemed like the most logical thing at this point.

"You okay, Kat?" The familiar rasp of Zuko's voice nearly caused Katara to jump through the roof. He was standing directly behind her when she was fanning herself, catching the concern painted on his face.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little warm." She stammered. "I'm almost done here. I can make us some tea, if you want to take a break."

The Fire Lord nodded once, watching on as Katara called Haku to follow her. She rushed to the kitchen, opening the cabinets, unsure of where to start. The little drgon cocking his head at her odd behavior near her feet. Her mind suddenly drew blanks of what she should be doing and the waterbender pulled out almost every pot and pan.

"Uh, you sure you're okay." Zuko had followed her, looking around at all the cookware lying out on the counter. "If you're still not feeling well, I can make the tea. You looked flustered."

"I'm not flustered!" she retorted. "Just, getting the stuff pulled out to pack, that's all."

He nodded his head slowly, brows knitted as he took in her frantic reaction. Was his presence overbearing? He knew since before the discussion about her troubles, she had been on edge. "Maybe I should head back to camp…" Zuko scratched the back of his head. Somehow he got the feeling he was the cause of her behavior.

"No!" she voiced, louder than she anticipated. "No…I just…I just need to get my head straight…" she groaned, burying her head in her hands.

A pair of hands gently wrapped around her wrist, rough pads of his fingers sliding up to her palms. Goosebumps rose on her skin. Katara's legs shaky and her emotions exploded. Her face expressing her inner thoughts of how his touch struck her like lightning.

Zuko cocked his head, doing his best not to validate that the look she was giving him flickered with something he was familiar with. He only hoped that he wasn't reading too much into it. His face reddened. Images of what other expressions the Fire Lord could draw out of her raced through his mind.

He began to withdraw his hands, opening his mouth to apologize.

"Don't stop."

Zuko's brows shot up.

"Don't stop…" Her cerulean eyes bore into his gold. Zuko didn't seem to comprehend her plea. Taking a step so that they met chest to chest, Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing the nape of his neck and sending him into sensory overload. She unknowingly brushed against the sensitive area of his neck. His heart beat rapidly against his chest, the sound of it drummed in his ears. Zuko's first reaction was to grab her waist. The soft curves drawing his hands down from her waist to her voluptuous hips.

He tensed. The years had been especially kind to Katara. The last he had seen her was her engagement to Aang. She was gorgeous then but now, he could tell she really grew into her own. His breath grew shaky and his eyes dark and half lidded.

Katara took that as a sign to continue her ministrations. She ran her hands over the back of his neck, a deep groan escaping from Zuko's lips as she massaged her fingers into the muscles. Her hands moved up to his topknot, removing the hairband and allowing his long hair to fall, entwining her fingers into his dark locks. She massaged his scalp, silently cheering as Zuko rolled his eyes to the back of his head, craning his neck back to encourage her continuance.

Standing on her toes, Katara went to place chaste kisses on his jaw line. His breath hitched and the hold he had on her hips tightened. His temperature rose when her kisses moved down his neck, his adam's apple bobbing. "Katara…" he moaned.

She smirked, his muscle relaxing under her touch, and she knew at this point she broke his resolve. Katara could tell in the beginning he was being hesitant. She knew he was trying to hold back for her sake. Today, he would learn that this waterbender was not helpless when it came to taking what she wanted.

Zuko considered pulling away. He didn't want to, because, Agni, she had him on a whirlwind and he didn't want to step off. He couldn't help but think they were moving too fast or that she was still hurt and was seeking comfort in the wrong way.

The thought was pushed to the back of his mind when Katara nibbled on his collar bone. He clenched his teeth, growling as the ache subsided from her teeth with the flick of her warm tongue. The Fire Lord pressed their pelvises together, stumbling forward and causing Haku to jump out of the way with a squawk.

Katara gasped. Zuko had her against the kitchen counter, knocking over a few pots and pans. Her breath hit his jugular and he unconsciously bucked his hips. He had her pinned, his leg between hers. She could feel his arousal through his pants. The vision of her surroundings faded in the distance and all Katara could see was Zuko. From his reddened face to the traces of his muscular chest visible from when she stretched his tunic to reach his collar bone.

Averting her eyes up at the firebender's, she took in the way he looked down at her. His swollen lips parted, releasing heavy pants and his gold eyes locked onto her lips with ferocious need.

Giving him what he wanted, Katara pulled him down to meet her lips, moans erupting between the couple. Their mouth molded perfectly against one another. The divine taste of each other's mouths left them feral, the blood pumping through their veins as though they were each other's drug.

Katara's thighs tightened on Zuko's leg, her hips rocking to relieve the ache between them. They parted, allowing air into their lungs before continuing the kiss. Her tongue brushed his teeth. Zuko welcomed her, capturing it between his lips and giving it a gentle suck.

She mewled, hiking her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. She whispered something against his lips.

"Huh…" Zuko gasped.

"Bed!" her voice rose.

Once her words processed through his brain, Zuko hightailed it to her room. Haku hissed as he watched the Fire Lord carry his owner away but made no move to follow.

Katara bucked her hips forward, giving a short laugh when Zuko almost stumbled to the side. "Dammit, Katara…"

She giggled, grinding her hips forward again with more force, causing him to hiss. They managed to make it to her bedroll. Zuko placed her on her back, settling between her legs, gand gave her a few more kisses to her lips before moving over her cheek, then her neck and back up to her ear.

Katara's jaw slacked, her eyes closing as Zuko whispered all the ways he wanted to please her. She gripped his tunic, pushing him back to remove the sash and ripping the tunic off his upper body. A chill running up his body as cool air struck his exposed skin, only to be replaced by the warmth of Katara's hands moving up and down his chest and stomach. Zuko grabbed her forearms setting them on either side of her head.

He crawled back to the end of the bedroll. He took her left leg, removing her boot and sock. Then her right, his gold orbs burning amber as he watched Katara watch him and he placed a kiss on the top of her foot. Her toes curled. He slowly pulled off her trousers, his eyes roaming over every inch of her brown skin as the fabric was removed then discarded to the side.

Zuko leaned over, sitting on his knees and laid a kiss on her inner thigh. He breathed in her scent, and despite living in the Fire nation for so long, she still smelled like the ocean. His tongue roamed circles before closing his mouth around different parts of her thigh. Leaving marks where he displayed his open mouth kisses. He stopped only inches from her core. Averting his eyes towards Katara face, his heart skipped at the lovely expression he received from his ministrations.

Her cheeks were a deep red, cerulean eyes half lidded, and brows knitted with a silent plea. The mischievous smirk spreading across the Fire Lord's lips told Katara he very well had plans for her. Her mouth gaped open when he latched his hot mouth onto the bud hidden behind her bindings, moving against the cloth to tease clit. Katara's legs instinctively found their place over his shoulders and her fingers gripped his long hair.

Her bindings were almost transparent. Most likely because they were not ones made from her village. They were thin and only enough to cover her hips and crotch. Zuko was able to slip his tongue between the fabric where the flesh lied. Katara arched her back, pressing her heels into his back.

Zuko pulled back too soon, causing Katara to whine in disappointment. He licked his lips while removing the lower bindings, leaning over her body to caress her face with his knuckles. The sensation of his touch left Katara in a daze. The Fire Lord caressed her breasts, tracing her areola in slow, sensual circles. Their wild need to become close shifted into an air of content.

Zuko's softened eyes spoke more volumes than his words ever could. Katara purred as her nipples tightened and her chest heaved. Her legs and toes grew numb. He rubbed his nose against hers, moving in to brush his cheek against hers before whispering in her ear. "What does this mean for us?"

The Fire Lord's words were like a wake-up call. What did this mean? If they continue it could potentially mean the end of their friendship. Or it could be the beginning to something else. Whatever it was, it could go either good or bad. Katara wasn't oblivious to her feeling for Zuko. In fact, it was so powerful, it frightened her. The thought caused her body to shake. A tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

They were silent for a while. Zuko bit his bottom lip as the realization of what was taking place consumed every corner of his mind. Was this wrong? Were they moving too fast? Hugging Katara tight and keeping his lips close to her ear, Zuko felt her tremors. He knew why. "I'm scared too…."

Her response was to arch her back, allowing their chests to touch. Katara turned her head to face him. "Touch me, Zuko." Her eyes scanned his face as it contorted from confusion to loving. His hands roamed her breast again and Katara pursed her lips with a hum.

He removed the rest of his attire before unwrapping her top bindings. Leaning in to lay kisses over the supple mounts, grazing his teeth over her dark nipples. Katara could barely see what he was doing due to his hair fanning out over her chest. She put both hands on his cheeks to bring him back for a kiss and he obliged eagerly.

"Is this okay?" He asked. Zuko wanted to ensure that he was not stepping over any boundaries. He hoped that whatever was happening between them would continue from here on out. "I-I don't want to do this if it's only a one-time thing between us." _Well that sounded bad_. "Ugh-I mean-not this exactly, as in…a…uh, relationship thing..."

Katara laughed. He was just too adorable. She knew what he meant, and she knew he was trying to be considerate. It was both endearing and annoying. "If I didn't want more of...whatever this is between us, I wouldn't be here lying underneath you."

A blush flared on Zuko's cheeks. He nodded in agreement. "I really like you, Katara." His eyes darkening once again. "I want you to know me." He took her wrist, placing her hand against his chest where his heart beat. She sighed, heart soaring at his declaration. He moved her hand down, lower and lower. Katara's breath hitched as her fingertips brushed his stomach, tracing the shape of his abs, past his belly button stopping at the trail of hair that led to a place her hands were anxious to touch. "All of me."

"Zuko!" Her eyes widened when he wrapped her hand around his member and allowed her to guide him in.

Katara kissed every part of his face feverishly, from his scar to his mangled ear as he rode her, her impending orgasm closing in as he hit the very spot that left her speechless and numb. Her blood sung as it rushed to her core and that's when the wire snapped. She cried out. Loud. Zuko's name repeated like a chant and he couldn't hold on much longer, his own orgasm crashing down on him as well. Sweat slick against their bodies as they basked in the afterglow.

Zuko readjusted himself so that he was lying on his side and her pulled Katara in to spoon her. Their pants died down, eventually softening in unison before they both fell asleep.

 ***break***

"Come on, Haku!" The little dragon happily crawled up his owner's legs, flapping his wings as he settled on her shoulder. Katara scratched his chin, a smile so big she could barely suppress it. She hadn't felt this anxious and giddy in a long time. The waterbender patted the strap of her travel bag. She opened the front door of the cabin when she heard puttering in the distance.

The airship had arrived.

A strong hand grasped hers. "Are you ready?" Zuko asked, a goofy smile mimicking hers.

Her blue eyes shined with excitement. The past two years had left her lonely and unsatisfied. The effort she put into helping the surrounding villages did little to ease the ache in her heart. The man holding her hand left an imprint on her heart that couldn't be deterred, and she had the feeling it would only get better.

"Yes. I'm ready."


End file.
